Ruby II: Ranger
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Ruby is back home in Pallet Town helping out Professor Oak at the lab, however strange occurrences continue to happen to Ruby. Can she really be hearing the thoughts of Pokémon or is she just going insane? And what is this about a strange new Pokémon living in the sewers of a city out in the Orange Islands? Ruby is on the case, with her trusted team at her side, so look out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with another Ruby Bates story, this one is actually just a filler but I'm a little ahead of myself with writing the other arcs so I'm probably just going to end up posting them one after the other because I have time on my hands to get stuff done. Hope you guys enjoy this gentle read, let me know what you think and I'll answer any questions you have in the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Finishing the last bit of hay for the Tauros herd I wiped the sweat from my brow then looked down at Eevee, curled up and bathing in the sun. Taking a deep breath I knelt down and began to focus on her, resting a hand gently on her fur and tried to connect with her.

I've been trying this for a long time now, almost a month and a half but still, I've never had any success. Shaking my head I began to clear my mind. It's okay, I can do this, I can do this. Just let go of all your thoughts and focus only on Eevee.

Still no joy. Eevee lifted her head and blinked in confusion, looking up at me so I smiled. "Just trying again. Sorry I woke you Eevee."

"Vee!" In answer she sprang up and pounced on me, tackling me in the chest so I laughed and caught her, standing up with my pitchfork as she squirmed in my grip, trying to smother me with all the licks she can get though I wriggled to get away from them. "Vee?" Suddenly she stopped, ears pricking up as she listened.

"What's wrong Eevee?" Suddenly the ground began to tremble and quake. Uh oh, I knew what that meant. "Let's go!" I quickly raced away from the hay pile, bolting for higher ground as Ash's herd of Tauros came thundering through, braying loudly as they charged around in the open plain, Pokémon darting out of the way.

I put the fork down and looked back by chance and saw a female Nidoran walking out in front of the herd, but when it looked up to see them it froze in place. "Nidoran!" I yelled in fear as the Tauros bore down upon her without the intent of stopping.

Letting go of Eevee I raced down the hill, skidding part of the way then leaped forwards into a roll to curl my arms around the terrified Pokémon but with only a bare few feet away from the Tauros, all I could do was turn my back and shield the Pokémon from harm as they came at me and shouted.

"Eevee! Swift attack!" Eevee shot out a stream of stars at the Tauros, trying to get them to steer right but they thundered forwards without even breaking pace and I felt the first hooves strike the ground around me.

The Nidoran whimpered in fear so I murmured soothing things, assuring her everything was alright as Tauros leaped over my head. Suddenly I heard a loud shriek from above and the flap of wide wings before talons curled around me. "Whoa! Hey what's going on?!" I yelped in fear as I was suddenly snatched from the ground with the Nidoran still clutched tightly in my arms.

Eyes wide I looked up to see the long neck of a Fearow as I was lifted up and carried away from the Tauros herd. "Hey! You put me down this instant! I am not bird feed!" I yelled, kicking my legs as I held onto the Nidoran extra tightly.

"Calm down, you should be grateful Fearow and I pulled you out of there." A familiarly sardonic tone reached my ears and I instantly went still.

"Gary?"

"Who else would save you Rubes?" He replied with a cheek so I growled. This is just not my day.

"Vee! Vee!" Eevee called, racing after us on the ground as Fearow swept through the air back towards the professor's lab. He began to descend, long neck stretched out and aimed for a huge sack of Pokémon food we had stocked up in the back yard. Wait…uh oh.

Fearow let me go and I instantly yelled in fear, curling up and faced my back down to keep hold of the Nidoran. It wasn't a long fall, just a really hard landing. With a grunt I blinked in a daze, letting my arms go slack around the Nidoran who shook herself off then scampered away. "You're welcome…" I mumbled after her, rolling around onto my front then picked my hat off my head, fanning it in front of my face to wake myself up before turning to glare over at Gary. "You could have found a softer landing." I said as he slipped down form Fearow's back and stroked its long neck.

"At least we didn't just drop you onto the ground." He retaliated so I rolled my eyes then looked at Eevee as she came racing towards me.

"Eevee Vee!" I smiled and caught her as she jumped, sticking my hat back on my head over the bandana I wore to keep my hair back. "Vee, Vee Vee, Eevee Vee!" Eevee fussed, licking my jaw as she scrambled to get closer to me.

"I'm okay Eevee, don't worry. It'll take more than Ash's Tauros to take me down." I said with a smile, turning her on her back and tickled her belly. Once she was laughing and once again assured that all was well I put her down and placed my hands on my hip, turning to face Gary but Fearow stepped forwards and gave a soft sound of worry, pressing his long beak into my face and nuzzled my gently. "Oh, well hello to you too. It's been a while I know." I smiled, stroking his feathers then looked at Gary. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out on another journey."

"That's the point of a journey, to come home once in a while." Gary answered, placing his hands on his hips too, copying my stance so I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, it's good to have you back. How about you leave Fearow with me whilst you go see your grandpa? He looks like he could do with a drink." I said and Gary nodded his head.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute Fearow." Gary said then walked off towards the lab whilst I took Fearow over to a water barrel so that he could take a long drink. He took a long gulp, enjoying the cool taste whilst I sat back and relaxed with Eevee in my lap, yawning and stretching before curling up.

I began to meditate, pushing my knuckles together and closing my eyes as I took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Suddenly I felt peace wash over me, sending me into a trance where I heard nothing but the silence. It was nice to feel so tranquil, all thoughts and worries banished from your mind, however I began to get a feeling in my chest, planted like a seed which began to grow and bloom.

Fear. Someone was calling out to me, wanting my help. There was something familiar about this but I couldn't quite understand how. Why was I feeling someone else's fear? Whose was it? Was this to do with my strange ability?

Somehow I found myself rising to my feet, eyes still closed and I couldn't sense anything around me, though I heard Eevee jump out of my lap and give a confused sound as she looked up at me. "Fea?" Fearow looked up and around to watch as I began to walk forwards, one hand rising up to be held upwards.

The fear was growing, turning to panic as my heart rate kicked up to unbelievable speeds, thundering away like a drum in my chest as I opened my eyes to only find blinding white light in front of me.

 _"_ _Help me…"_ The gentle yet hoarse voice whispered pleadingly and I whimpered as I felt its fear. _"So cold…alone…lost…please help…"_ I shook my head, pressing my eyes shut as I tried to wake myself up. This is scaring me now, what is this? This isn't like anything I've ever experienced before. It's always been emotions I could sense in Pokémon, not hear their thoughts! But what if this isn't a Pokémon but a human, though I doubted it. I've never been able to do any kind of emotion trick with humans the way I sometimes get with Pokémon. _"Hurry…"_

 _"_ _Where are you?"_ I asked softly, clutching my head as I felt the pain began to gather there. I wanted to help but if I can't shake this episode off then I'm in big trouble. I can't see a thing! What is this? I'm so confused…

Suddenly I could see a thick cluster of trees beside a lake, the lake on Professor Oak's land. Diving down I gasped as I found myself looking at an abandoned nest, cold and deteriorating from the wind and I followed the steep bank downwards further into the forest to find a clump of tall grass broken from something charging through however there were broken tree branches everywhere, littering the ground from the storm we had had the night before.

 _"_ _Please help me…"_ Swallowing I closed my eyes and fainted to the ground.

"Vee!" Eevee instantly cried out and leaped on me, trying to shake me awake as Fearow spread his wings and cried out, trying to get attention. Gary and Professor Oak came out to see what the fuss was and when they saw me collapsed on the ground they instantly came racing over.

"Ruby!" Gary reached me first, dropping down and rolled me over. Instantly I recoiled from the bright sunlight, shivering slightly from the cold that still penetrated my body as Gary tried to shake me awake. "Ruby wake up! What happened?"

"Oh no, not this again." Professor Oak murmured as he pressed a hand to my brow. "You promised me you wouldn't try this again Ruby!" He scolded as he helped me sit up. "There now, you're alright, just take a moment to recover yourself."

"Grandpa what happened? Did she faint?" Professor Oak paused, glancing to me as I groaned and began to get my senses back.

"No I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that Gary." He answered then rested a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby, you and I need a serious talk about this gift of yours. I told you it was dangerous to try on your own."

"Professor…it wasn't me." I answered, shaking my head then turned to look at him. "Something called out to me professor, I heard it! I felt it!" Swallowing I clenched my eyes shut as Eevee rubbed her head into my leg in an attempt to try and comfort me. "There is…something down by the lake, trapped. I think there's a Pokémon out there that was caught in the storm and it's frightened."

"What do you mean? How could you know that?" Gary asked then frowned at his grandpa. "Grandpa this doesn't make sense."

"Hold on Gary, let Ruby finish." He hushed him then moved around to face me. "Go on Ruby."

"Well, I started to meditate, you know, like I do sometimes." I began to explain to him, taking deep and calming breaths as they both watched me carefully. "So I was perfectly calm and peaceful, minding my own business when I felt this feeling in my chest. Fear. I felt fear."

"Interesting, continue." Professor Oak nodded so I did.

"I don't really know what I was doing. Somehow I managed to get up and move around but I wasn't the one controlling my body. I pointed somewhere then I started to hear a voice in my head." Only then did I realise how crazy I sounded. "I know this sounds awful weird but I'm not lying professor, I heard someone calling out to me. They need help."

"I believe you Ruby, it's just a little extraordinary. You certainly have a way with Pokémon and it seems that one has managed to call out to you. Perhaps it's a psychic Pokémon. That's a possible explanation." He told me so I exhaled with relief.

"At least I know I'm not going crazy."

"But wait, you said this has happened before." Gary said, folding his arms as he regarded me carefully. "How has this happened before?"

"Well you see Gary, Ruby possesses a rare gift that I've not really seen before. She's able to communicate with Pokémon on an entirely different scale to what we can achieve. Sometimes by chance, she is able to connect to their minds and actually see into their past memories and feel their emotions as her own. It's how she tamed the Areodactyl back in Cinnabar Island, you know."

"Wow." Gary whistled as I stood up.

"I have to get to the lake. It showed me where it had been caught so I'm flying out there right now." Professor Oak and Gary stood up too, both of them facing me.

"I don't think you're in any condition to fly Ruby, you need time to recover from such a taxing ordeal as what you've just experienced." However I shook my head stubbornly, picking up Charizard's Pokéball.

"No, I have to go right now to bring back that Pokémon. I can't just sit here and wait until I feel like taking on a gust of wind. I'll be fine professor, Charizard will take good care of me." I assured him but the professor didn't look too convinced.

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin, thinking it over slowly but then Gary spoke up.

"I could go with her if you want. I'll make sure she doesn't fall off into the lake and drown." Professor Oak snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Of course! Excellent idea. You two hurry back okay? Ruby, be careful and don't overdo yourself." He stepped back as I nodded my head, agreeing to the terms.

"Charizard, I need your help!" I called and Charizard came from his Pokéball with a roar, spreading his fists to his sides ready to battle but I was already climbing onto his back. "I need you to fly to me the lake as quick as possible, there's a Pokémon that needs our help, okay?" Charizard nodded his head and faced the sky, not wasting a moment to flap his wings and soar up there.

"You heard the lady Fearow, let's go." Gary sighed then leaped onto Fearow's back, joining Charizard up in the sky as we flew towards the lake which wasn't too far away, only a minute in fact. "So where now?" Gary called over to me so I looked down.

"Charizard, fly lower down to the lake." I said to him softly, rubbing his neck as I spotted the cluster of trees that looked familiar to the ones I had seen in my vision. They were broken and torn down from the storm but the roots still remained firmly in the ground, so I knew the trees would continue to grow even after such a storm.

Charizard glided down lower, slowing down the pace as I scanned the shoreline, looking for the right spot. "There!" I pointed and Charizard instantly pulled up to land there though it was difficult with all the thick trees on this side of the lake. "Wait here for me, okay?" I smiled up at him as I dismounted, kissing his nose. "I'll be back in one moment."

Fearow and Gary landed next to us and he sprang off with agile grace, flicking his hair out of his face then followed as I began to forage through the undergrowth. "What are you looking for now?" He asked me. "I thought you said the Pokémon was trapped from the storm."

"I did. However, it also showed me how to get to it. There should be a nest around here somewhere that's empty and falling apart but that's the next clue…"

"You mean a nest like this?" I looked up and around to find Gary pulling back some reeds to show me the exact nest I was looking for.

"Uh…yeah. Something like that." I shrugged before stepping carefully over it towards the slope. "Follow me." I descended carefully, sliding down the muddy bank with Gary close behind and as I scanned the forest I saw that this place had been hit pretty hard. That tree over there was so burned up it must have been struck by lightning. Holding my breath I spotted the break in the grass where the Pokémon should be laying under those large branches so I hurried forwards, racing to grip the wood and peer over, trying to find it.

"Need a hand?" Gary asked and I nodded my head.

"Try and lift this up for me and I'll crawl through." I said, patting the branch underneath the others so Gary stooped down, gripped it firmly then lifted it the best he could. I quickly crawled through, looking around for some sort of psychic Pokémon. "Hello? Anyone there? I've come to get you!" I called, crawling a little further in then parted the grass. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Gary asked and I could hear the strain in his voice but I was too focused on what lay in front of me. "Ruby, will you hurry up? Is there a Pokémon there or not?!"

"Well, no." I began, pulling backwards and retrieving myself from the branches so the moment I was free, Gary dropped them down with a groan.

"So why did we come out here then?" He demanded, glaring at me as I looked down at the item I had found and was now cradling in my arms. "We came out here to look for a Pokémon that's not here only so you could pull a prank?"

"I didn't find a Pokémon." I snapped then turned around. "I found…an egg."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting with my chin resting on my arms I looked at the egg as it was incubated. Professor Oak had examined it and apparently it was in bad shape. In fact he doubted the egg had even survived the cold and was empty but I knew he was wrong. When I looked at that egg, I always saw a distinct silver glow around its shell and at the heart, a tiny ball of light. The Pokémon was still alive in there, I just knew it.

It was white in colour with red pooling at the bottom and a blue triangle shape but other than that, there was nothing too distinct about it. I couldn't shake the feeling that this egg was special. That there was a reason it had called out to me.

"You still looking at that egg?" Gary asked from behind but I didn't move. "You know grandpa said it's unlikely that the Pokémon inside is still alive."

"It's alive." I answered back instantly. "I can feel it." Gary rolled his eyes and leaned against the table, arms crossed but I continued to gaze at the egg.

"Grandpa's called in an expert to come take a look at it. Just don't be too disappointed if they say that's it's gone." I shook my head.

"I know it's not gone. It's still alive, it just needs some help." I argued, standing up and Eevee sat up too from where she had been laying down on the table, gazing at the egg too. "That egg was the one that called out to me, which means there is still life inside it, so I'm not going to give up on it for one second." Turning a confident expression on Gary I crossed my own arms. "And nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Okay, cool it Rubes." He said then sighed. "Look, I just don't want to see you upset. You've already attached yourself to that egg like you're its mother and if it's not alive then…fine I'll shut up." He sighed when he read my expression. With a little smirk he arched an eyebrow at me. "So, do you want your souvenir?"

"Souvenir?" I questioned in confusion at him.

"Yeah, from my travels. I found something I thought you would like." Standing up and facing him I looked at him curiously as he pulled something out of his pocket then held it up to me. I looked at the silver bell with a blink, the red ribbon gleaming silkily. He'd brought back a bell? "It's a Soothe Bell." He explained, obviously reading my confused expression. "You give it to a Pokémon you want to become friends with."

"Oh right." I said, reaching out and taking it from him. I dangled it down then let it ring, hearing a soft, soothing chime that echoed gently into my ears and I smiled. "It's beautiful, thank you." I said to him, carefully winding the silk into a coil then put it into my pocket, buttoning it up to keep it safe. "So when are you next going out?"

"Tomorrow." He answered with a shrug. "Can't stop training just for social visits you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Figures." I answered then picked up the broom. "Well, until then you can make yourself useful." I tossed him the broom which he caught with both hands and frowned at it in confusion. "Start sweeping." I smirked then returned to polishing the surfaces.

Gary stared at the broom a moment longer before starting to sweep. I kept on glancing to the egg, making sure that it was alright as nerves continued to press on me. I just hoped everything would be okay. "You know, you worrying about that egg all the time isn't going to help you relax at all." Gary said to me, giving me a knowing look which I ignored.

"I'm relaxed. I'm so relaxed that you wouldn't be more relaxed than me even if you were eating ice cream in a hot spring." I answered back with a shrug of the shoulder. "So I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Gary answered. "You're stressing about the egg."

"I am not stressing." I argued back, shooting a glare as Eevee chased Gary's broom across the room as he swept.

"You're stressing." Gary answered back so I bit my tongue and kept myself from answering. Instead I just glanced back around to the egg. "See?"

"Will you stop that?!" I practically yelled, turning and flinging the cloth at him then glared. "I'm trying to get my chores done for today, _by_ today if that's alright with you." He smirked as I spoke, catching the cloth easily in one hand then twirled it around pensively. Before I knew it he had flicked it out and whipped me on the back of my leg where it stung sharply. "Ow!" I yelped loudly, leaping away then stared at him. "That's it, you're dead Gary Oak!" I yelled with a grin, grabbing a spare cloth and began to chase after him.

He let go of the broom and raced out of there with me hot on his heels, Eevee bounding along for the fun of it though I was hell bent on getting my own back on Gary. I chased him through the lab and out into the backyard where Professor Oak was finishing the feeds but we both leaped over him, me yelling a string of insults after him as he dodged out of my way each time I got too close.

I heard Professor Oak chuckle as he shook his head, watching us as he stood up. "Kids." Eevee leaped up onto his shoulder then sprang off again, calling out with excitement as she danced between our feet and even managed to catch Gary, making him stumble so finally, I flicked out my cloth and caught him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Ha! Got you! Serves you right Gary Oak for being such a jerk." I told him sternly, planting my hands on my hips as he rubbed his wounded spot.

"Oh yeah? Well if you weren't such a killjoy then maybe you wouldn't be such a stressed out shrimp all the time."

"I'm not a shrimp!" I yelled back, balling my fists and leaning forwards to shout as Gary answered back with a similar pose.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Everyone else is just overly tall! You're the cheer squad parading lunatic around here!" I retaliated as he took a step forwards to practically press his nose into mine.

"I'm not the one who chooses to fall off cliffs and drown themselves!" Instantly I burst with anger, gripping my head and writhing around as my skin burned bright red and fire escaped my mouth.

"STOP BRINGING THAT BACK UP!" I only calmed down when I heard Professor Oak laughing as he came closer, approaching us with an amused expression on his face.

"Boy, you two certainly know how to have an argument." He said to us as he reached out and placed a hand on Gary's shoulder and gently pulled him back away from me. "How about we calm down, hm? I bet you're both hungry, so let's all go and get something to eat then we'll talk about something simple and calming." I gave it thought but then my stomach growled so my mind was made up.

"Good idea. Let's go!" I cheered and scooped up Eevee, letting her fly into the air and land on my shoulder as I raced back inside and head to the kitchen to grab some food. Tension after that all but disappeared as I chowed down on a ham sandwich, sharing with Eevee as she sat on my lap.

"So Ruby, I have a little request of you." Professor Oak said so I looked up at him. "I was wondering if you would be willing to run an errand for me to the Orange Islands."

"Orange Islands, like where Ash went?" I questioned, sitting up a little straighter as I felt my sprits rise further.

"Exactly. You see, I've had a call from an Officer Jenny and the Mayor of Trovipolis about a strange and possibly new Pokémon they have discovered in their sewer." Instantly I was intrigued, leaning closer to listen. "You see, they've been having trouble with it for quite some time. The only thing is they've never been able to catch or identify it, so I received a call today to ask if I would go down and try and find out."

"Yeah, so where do I fit in this?" I questioned. "Do you want me to watch over the Pokémon?"

"No, no Ruby, I want you to go instead." I blinked in surprise. Me? He wanted me to go? But why? He was the professor here, the best there ever was! "I'm getting on a bit and I'm not much of a battler. It is to my understanding that this Pokémon is considerably defensive and possibly dangerous, so I think it would be better if you were the one to go and find out. I trust in your knowledge of Pokémon and your skill in battle to be able to take on this challenge with all the care and attention required of you, so I want you to go instead of me."

"Wow professor, this is huge. Are you sure?" I asked him, stroking Eevee's chest. "I mean, I've never really had this experience before. Do you think I could cut it?"

"I could always go grandpa, it would be safer for Ruby to just stay here." Gary suggested with a shrug. "I'm sure I could root out that Pokémon and bring it back here for you." Instantly I growled, glaring at Gary. No way was he going to take my chance at going travelling and finding a new species of Pokémon. No way!

"I'll go!" I quickly cut in, rising to my feet. "I'll go find that Pokémon and figure out what's going on, you can count on me professor."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that Ruby." He said to me with a smile. "I know you've been itching to get back out there and see more of the world and I thought this the perfect opportunity to do so."

"But gramps, if this Pokémon is dangerous then why're you sending _Ruby_ up against it?" Gary pestered and I slammed a hand down on the table.

"I can handle anything, a little danger doesn't scare me. Besides, I got my Pokémon to help me fight against it so what's the problem?" I questioned with an arched eyebrow. "If the professor thinks I'm up for it then I'm going, so there." Gary looked away, unhappy with the result though for some reason I got the impression that it wasn't because he was jealous and wanted to go instead. "Hey…you're not _worried_ about me going, are you?" I asked with a mocking tone so Gary shot me a sharp look.

"Of course not. More like unsure you'll be able to save yourself if you get into trouble. Maybe I should go along with you to make sure you don't get hurt." Growling intensely I glared over at Gary who had once again successfully pushed the right buttons to make me feel uncontrollably angry. I am _not_ some stupid damsel in distress he can keep on rescuing, so forget him!

"I'll go alone, thank you very much." I said simply, folding my arms once I had my voice back under control. "So professor, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. The mayor has been kind enough to send his own private plane to come and collect you. You'll be in Trovipolis by tomorrow afternoon. It'll arrive at six tomorrow morning, so I think you'd better go home and get some good rest and talk to your parents. I'm sorry I've left it so late, I guess it slipped my mind." He said with a guilty laugh so I smiled to him.

"It's okay professor, my parents will understand." I assured him as I picked up Eevee. "I'll come back as soon as I've found our culprit, okay?" Turning around I flicked out my hand in a lazy gesture. "See you around Gary." Taking pride in the way I mocked his usual exit I walked home, stopping only to look in on the egg.

Glancing back behind me I put Eevee down and opened the incubator to lift the egg up and held it close to me, gently smoothing my hand over the silky surface of the shell. "It'll be okay." I murmured softly, smiling down at the egg. "You're alright now. I promise I'll take care of you, no matter what happens. Even if I have to incubate you myself I'll do it all the way up until the moment you hatch." Giving it a gentle hug I then carefully placed the egg back in the incubator then let it rest in warmth. "Okay Eevee, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning early, groaning as I did so but I had set my alarm and had to be at the airport in half an hour. Rolling out of bed I brushed my hair, got dressed, made sure my cowboy hat sat neatly on my head then picked up my bag and belt, securing it on.

Mom was yawning at the door, holding a packed breakfast for me as dad smiled. "You stay safe honey okay?" He told me, kissing the top of my head. "Don't do anything too dangerous. If that Pokémon gets too much to handle then don't be afraid to just hightail out of there."

"I'll be careful I promise." I assured him, kissing mom's cheek as she struggled not to yawn.

"Bye my baby, hurry back soon. It's been so nice having you around again." She smiled, kissing my face sloppily. "And tell that dear sweet friend of yours Gary that he's welcome here anytime he feels like dropping in. It's a shame we didn't get to see him this time on his visit."

"I will mom. I've got to go now or I'll be late." I excused, holding Eevee in my arms as she slept before heading over to the taxi that had been arranged for me. I got inside and sighed, glad to lean back and relax in the back as the driver pulled away.

"So. Good night sleep?" I yelled loudly, practically leaping out of my seat and startled Eevee awake, so much so that she turned around and faced the one who had spoken with a growl, flicking her tail angrily and a small ball of dark energy grew at her mouth, directed at the figure until she saw who it was.

"Vee?" She blinked then stood upright, letting the ball disappear as she pricked up her ears then beamed. "Vee Eevee!" She cheered then leaped up into Gary's lap as I just stared, gasping for breath as I tried to recover from my heart attack.

"Hey there Eevee, good to see ya." Gary smiled, ruffling Eevee's head as he looked over at me. "You know Eevee was just about to use Shadow Ball?"

"Uh huh…" I croaked hoarsely. "I taught it to her."

"That's good. Looks like you're finally picking up the slack around here Rubes." In answer I snatched Eevee back from him and held her close.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, trying to hold back a yawn. "You're supposed to be leaving on your journey today."

"I am. I'm just going to see you off on the plane first." He answered with a shrug. "And just so you know, your egg is fine. Gramps picked up a reading of life last night, so it looks like you were right though it pains me to say it." I blinked, perking up instantly.

"Really? It's getting stronger? That's great!" I sighed with relief, closing my eyes to absorb the information but before I knew it, I was asleep. The next thing I was aware of was waking up with a hand brushing against my head.

"Hey Rubes, you need to wake up now. You're giving me a dead leg and we're here." Blinking with a soft groan I focused on where I was. I was inside the taxi, slumped over in the seat and…presently resting my head on Gary's lap. Okay.

Wait a minute…NOOO! Leaping up I banged my head on the roof and grunted from the pain. "Oof! Oh uh…hi Gary um…sorry about that." I babbled, grabbing Eevee quickly. "Thanks for the company, glad to see you bye!" I dove out the door and quickly tried to speed towards the plane but Gary called out after me, forcing me to halt in my tracks.

"Hey Rubes!" With a sigh I slowly turned around to face him, arching an eyebrow in question. "It was good seeing you." He told me with a gently, relaxed smile before smirking then driving off with a rush of speed. I stood there staring after him for a while, unsure of what next to do.

"Miss? Miss Bates?" A voice questioned and I turned around.

"Yes that's me. Ruby Bates." I smiled and gave a bow of greeting. "How do you do?"

"Thank you for agreeing to assist us, the mayor is most anxious to meet you so please, if we may?" I nodded to the flight attendant and followed her towards the luxurious plane. I smiled as I stepped inside, admiring the lush red carpet and sofas as well as the bar and games corner. I think I could get used to this. "Please sit down. May I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." I assured her but hid my yawn behind my hand. "I'm just a little tired."

"Of course, if you would follow me I can show you to a bunk." She told me with a glittering smile. If Brock were here he'd fall completely for this girl she was so pretty. He could never ignore a girl in uniform after all. Just look at all the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy he was in love with.

I followed the kind lady towards the back of the plane as the engines started up and she pulled back the curtain to reveal a large queen sized bed, a dining table, another drinks bar and even a pool table. Okay, exactly who is this mayor? Because he is _loaded_.

"Please make yourself comfortable. If you wish to rest, then use these to block out the noise so that you are not disturbed." She handed me a pack of earplugs which I took gratefully.

"Thank you so much." I smiled to her as she stepped back and pulled the curtain to. I didn't care about anything else. All I could think to do was kick of my shoes, place Eevee on the comfiest pillow I could find, plug in my ears then drop right off to sleep to get plenty of rest before the big confrontation.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking with a yawn I stretched then turned over into a face full of fur. "Huh? Eevee?" I lifted myself up and looked around, seeing the sparkling chandelier on the ceiling and the various silks that cascaded around me. "Wow, this is really something. Hey Eevee, it's time to wake up." I shook her gently and she lifted her head and yawned, rolling over into a stretch with her paws tucked into her chest before she tilted her head towards me.

"Vee?" Unable to resist I pulled out my camera and took a photo, smiling down at her before tickling her belly.

"Come on, we'd better make ourselves look presentable for his lordship." I said to her, putting the camera away then went over to the bathroom to freshen up. Once my hair wasn't tousled and I looked half decent I picked up Eevee and went out to the front where the flight attendant smiled at me.

"Hello miss, I'm glad to see you're awake. We're just coming in for landing so if you would please sit down." She gestured to a seat so I sat down, ate mom's packed breakfast then settled back to relax. As we descended Eevee began to nudge at my hand so I lifted it up, thinking she wanted to be petted but instead she wriggled towards my Pokéballs and began to paw at one of them.

"No Eevee, Dratini can't come out to play right now." I said to her gently as the plane prepared for landing. "Later I promise."

"Vee?" She blinked softly up at me then snuggled up instead, satisfied with my answer so I smiled and stroked her fur.

"Excuse me, but I suggest you return your Pokémon to its Pokéball." The attendant said to me quietly. "The descent will witness a little turbulence and it might upset your Pokémon and Mayor Trovipolis is not very fond of Pokémon, he will not appreciate seeing this darling little Eevee when you arrive." I turned to face her with slight offence.

"Eevee doesn't have a Pokéball, she's my friend." I answered simply. "So I can't do that I'm afraid." The woman bit her lip and knelt down beside me, her short skirt tightening as she did so.

"Please, he'll surely fire me if he finds out I let a Pokémon onto his plane and sleep on his private luxury bedspread, if he sees that Pokémon then he will be so angry with me…" She begged, tears beginning to shine in her eyes so I slowly looked down at Eevee. She beamed up at me.

"Vee!"

"You sure?" I questioned and she nodded her head.

"Vee Vee!" Sighing slightly I picked up one of my spare Pokéballs and lifted it up.

"Well, here you are. This one is just for you." I told her with a smile and she pressed her nose to the button, allowing herself to be caught. I felt a warmth spread through me as Eevee allowed herself to be caught as she was demonstrating the level of trust she shared with me.

"Thank you." The attendant sighed with relief then looked up as the plane shook slightly. "We're coming in to land, please relax and do not worry, you're perfectly safe." I nodded my head and leaned back, lifting a hand to stroke Eevee's fur but then remembered she wasn't there. This is weird, it's going to take some getting used to.

I relaxed as we descended, gazing out the window to see the rolling clouds and beautiful vast sky until before I knew it, we were back on solid ground again. I rose and left the plane only to be greeted by a large swarm of reporters all shouting and snapping pictures. I blinked in surprise then looked up at the lady beside me.

"Have they mistaken me for some sort of celebrity?" I asked and she giggled sweetly.

"No of course not. You're just the hero of the city agreeing to find out what the monster in the sewer is so everyone is just dying to meet you." Suddenly there was a loud voice and a woman cut through easily, clapping her hands as she went.

"Okay break it up, break it up!" Officer Jenny called, shooting glares at the reporters as she came and stood before me. "You. You must be Ruby Bates am I correct?"

"That's right Officer Jenny, it's a pleasure to be here." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well you seem alright, come on. Let's get you up to speed with things." Officer Jenny said then led the way. I turned and waved back at the plane and the lady waved back with a smile before returning to her duties so I followed Jenny to her vehicle. Which just so happened to be a limo with more press reporters shouting outside. "Please step this way." She opened the door for me and I climbed inside.

"Welcome!" I yelled in shock and fell into my seat, staring at the man who was obviously the mayor. "Welcome to Trovipolis!" People really need to stop trying to give me heart attacks. It's very rude you know! "I'm so glad you came at such short notice, Professor Oak tells me you are something of a great Pokémon trainer, hm?"

"Oh…I wouldn't say great." I quickly put in, setting myself straight then placed my hands on my knees. "My Pokémon are strong and I can keep a cool head whilst in battle so your little menace in the sewers shouldn't be too much of a problem." I assured him but he tittered his tongue and wagged a finger at me.

"Don't be so sure. I've sent trainer after trainer down there to sort out the problem and they always came back screaming." I blinked in shock, my confidence slowly beginning to plummet.

"Oh…well, then I'll just do my best sir." I told him as we were carted through the streets in such a fine limo. This guy really had it all. He was a portly man with a long moustache. His hair was greased back a little too much and it conflicted horribly with his bright orange suit. This guy seriously needed some fashion pointers.

"Excellent! Exactly what I want to hear. Nothing like a little enthusiasm and excitement to get you going. Driver! Stop here!" The limo screeched to a halt and I instantly slammed my hands to the side to stop me from flying forwards, gasping for breath as I felt a rush of shock race through me. "Well, no time like the present. Off you pop and get rid of that little monster for me and I'll reward you handsomely." He said, opening the door and pushing me outside. "Swing by the office if you're successful and if not, then don't come back!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind me then raced away with a screech of wheels.

"Wow, now that's just plain rude." I scoffed then shook my head. "Gives Gary a run for his money." Turning around I spotted a manhole literally two feet away from me so I unplugged it then climbed down, picking up my flashlight and switched it on to look around.

The smell hit me first but I ignored it, continuing the descent then jumped down the last little bit. I slowly scanned my surroundings but found nothing but the sewer water and the moisture on the walls. Right, time to start the research. I took sample bottles from my bag and took some of the sewer water, the moisture from the walls and also some of the slime from the ground, glad I had brought surgery gloves with me because it was all disgusting.

Once I had labelled, dated and bagged the samples I turned and started to walk. It was like a labyrinth down here with so many twists and turns that I was certain I was never going to be able to find my way out of here. It was eerily quiet save for the gulping gush of water.

After a while I just became bored. Was this just a hoax? Some publicity stunt just to get some attention and brownie points for the next election? Because if so then I am charging big time for wasting valuable hours of my life down in a sewer.

"Where even are we?" I heard a voice and stopped, frowning slightly. "I can't see a thing down here!"

"Just keep going and stay close to the wall, we'll find our way out sooner or later." Hey…that was Misty's voice!

"Misty? Ash? Was that you?" I called out and for a moment there was silence.

"Guys, was that just me or did you hear someone?" I smiled as I heard Ash for definite so I rounded the corner. Instantly the three of them screamed and yelled in fear, leaping back and Pikachu sparked at his cheeks, ready to blow me away so I quickly lowered my torch from their faces and shone it on me.

"Whoa it's okay! It's just me! Please don't zap me Pikachu!"

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked, staring up at my face then gasped. "Chuuuu!" He leaped up into my arms and I caught him with a laugh, rubbing his head as he nuzzled into my cheek and the others all recovered from their shock.

"Ruby what are you doing down here?" Ash asked as I turned to him with a smile.

"I'm doing research on a mysterious menace down here in the sewers. Professor Oak sent me." I explained to him. "What about you? What are you guys doing down here?"

"We fell down a hole now we can't get out." Misty explained simply. "I'm so glad to see you, I've heard nothing but Ash's stomach growling for the last half hour!" I giggled, shaking my head. Same old Ash it seems.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Hello, my name's Tracey Sketchit, it's nice to finally meet you." A new face introduced so I shone the torch on him to get a better look. He had longish brown hair with a red headband to keep it back and a green shirt. "I'm a Pokémon watcher." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ruby. Pokémon trainer, researcher and complete fanatic!" I beamed at him then let Pikachu go back to Ash. "Well, since you guys are lost you'd better come with me. I'll show you the way back out."

"Yay! Then we can _eat_ something!" Ash cheered, punching the air victoriously then tried to bolt ahead of me. "Come on let's go!"

"Hold it genius." I told him firmly, grabbing the back of his collar so that as he ran he stayed in place. "You're about to go running off a very steep slope, genius." Letting him go once he was still I shone the torch down to reveal the slippery slope I had just climbed. "So how about you let the one with the torch go first, huh?" He laughed with slight embarrassment, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Winking at Misty s I turned I lead the way. "So what's this about a menace Ruby?"

"Well, the people here have been terrorised by some sort of monster in the sewer for years now. They've never seen it but apparently it steals food all the time from underneath the city and they've just about had enough of it, so Professor Oak sent me to try and catch it when they called him for help." I explained as I walked, carefully finding my step in the dry patches. "So how did you meet Tracey?"

"Well we were on a beach when we found three guys hurting a baby Lapras." Instantly I was furious but I said nothing. "So Ash challenged them to a battle to protect the Lapras and then Tracey just sort of showed up." Misty explained with a smile. "And he's stayed with us since."

"Is it true you're working as Professor Oak's assistant?" Tracey asked, leaping forwards to walk close to me and I blinked.

"Um…yeah. I've been helping him with research and taking care of the Pokémon at the lab." I answered.

"Is he great to work with? I can only imagine how amazing it must be to help him with his work, you are so lucky."

"Yeah I am." I smiled. "It seems like you're a really big fan of his." Tracey blushed a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet him for a very long time now. Could you tell me what's he working on at the moment?" Nodding my head I turned to face where I was going, making sure I took the right turns so we didn't get too lost.

"Well, he's actually working on three projects that I know of. One is the G-S ball, another is this mystery menace and the last is a Pokémon egg I found in the forest." Instantly Ash and Misty gasped, intrigued by the news.

"A new egg? Wow that's so cool! Is it close to hatching?" I shook my head.

"No, it got caught in a storm and was torn from its nest so it nearly died, but then last night Professor Oak got a reading of life from inside it so it looks like all is going to be well." I then went on to explain how I found it and everyone was pretty impressed, though Ash was confused.

"So what, you _heard_ it in your head?"

"Crazy, right? I really don't know what's going on with me but it's happened once or twice before. It seems I have no control over it at all and it's actually the Pokémon who decide whether or not to connect with me."

Our footsteps echoed through the darkness that sprung around, chased away only by the dim lights above and the light in my hand. Pikachu's ears twitched as he walked in front of Ash, looking around before giving a low, eerie call.

"Pika-chuuuu!" His voice echoed in exactly the same manner and he started in fear and raced to hide behind Misty's legs, cowering slightly at the sound which made us all chuckle.

"It's okay Pikachu. There's nothing scary down here. It's just a little dark." Misty said to him and I looked back to smile gently at him.

"We'll be out of here in no time. Don't you worry." Turning back to my search I craned my neck upwards. Ash suddenly hummed and I glanced back to frown at him. "What is it Ash?"

"Did you guys just here a little bell ringing?" He asked and Misty and I looked at one another before shaking our heads.

"No Ash, we didn't hear anything." Misty answered. "Maybe your ears are still ringing from that fall." I gave a little smirk.

"Well, there's enough space between your ears for a pretty long echo." Ash shot me a look and growled.

"Hey, I'm not stupid! Take that back!" Shooting him a playful laugh and smile I arched an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to make me? Mister Master of all Pokémon?" I teased and he pouted before looking away. I have to admit, he did look adorable when he did that. Like a stroppy little brother but then he gasped.

"There it is again! Don't tell me you didn't hear it that time." I shook my head.

"It's just the water dripping around us Ash, don't be such a worry wart." Tracey answered so we continued, though I don't think Ash was entirely convinced that he was just hearing things. But how could he hear a bell? We were down in the sewers, what else would be living down here aside from a couple of accident prone travellers who happened to fall down a hole.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" I heard Ash asked but didn't stop looking upwards in case I missed a manhole. "Knock it off will ya?!" This time I stopped, looking back at Ash who was talking to shadows. Okay, this was a little weird. Maybe we should stop and wait until he's recovered a little more from the shock of the fall? "Hey where…"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at Ash, one ear standing upright as the other sloped downwards. Ash blinked in surprise.

"You were in front of me?"

"Pikachu." He nodded his head in answer.

"Then what was behind me?" Suddenly I heard something cutting through the air and a swift shape rose up from the darkness within the water, the vine spiralling quickly as it rose higher. Misty and I gasped, stepping backwards in fear as Misty shrieked and pointed whilst Tracey just stared with his mouth wide open.

"Quick Ash, look out! There's a giant monster right behind you!" Ash turned then cried out in fear as he saw the monster's vine and I felt frozen in place, my flashlight dropping out of my hand as all I could think to do was stop and stare. "Ash, do something!" Misty yelled and Ash suddenly pointed.

"Pikachu, Thundershock it!" Both Misty and I gasped and the three of us lunged for Ash, stopping his arm from pointing at the creature.

"No Ash, you can't." Misty said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"If you use an electric attack here, the entire sewer system will get a taste, including us!" I said to him and he nodded his head.

"You're right." So instead he grabbed one of his Pokéballs and I watched as he flung it forwards. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" The little grass dinosaur landed on the ground, feet anchored and ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf attack!" Ash ordered and fine blades of leaves flew out from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, flying towards the vines as more rose out but they knocked them aside easily without there being any effect or damage. Hmm…interesting. Maybe this wasn't a monster after all?

Suddenly the vine shot out and grabbed Bulbasaur, wrapping him up tightly as everyone gasped and shielded themselves, though I stared as Bulbasaur was dragged into the water. "Bulbasuar no!" Ash cried in fear, running to the edge and prepared to dive in but Misty and Tracey caught him and held him back.

"No Ash, it's way too dangerous!" Ignoring this little detail, I lifted my flashlight and gripped it in my teeth, racing forwards then leaped into the water in a perfect dive, hearing the others call out my name. "Ruby!" I slid into the water then used the light to shine my way forwards, swimming expertly downwards as Misty's sisters had taught me.

I could see Bulbasaur's shape not too far away from me, being dragged forwards from the vines though he clenched his eyes tightly shut to block the effect of the water as I continued to swim after it. I would need air soon but I kept pushing on, following Bulbasaur and the vines until I was led into a tunnel in complete darkness, where I relied completely on my flashlight to see where I was going.

The moment I saw Bulbasaur being pulled up to the surface, I rose up to join him and instantly gulped down fresh air. "Bulbasaur!" I called, shaking out my face and pulling my hat back to see properly. "Bulbasaur where are you?"

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" I heard his answer and turned to see not one, but _two_ Bulbasaurs facing each other down, though one was considerably larger than the other. Huh?

"Bulbasaur? You kidnapped Ash's Pokémon?" Blinking in shock both Pokémon watching me in surprise. Ash's Bulbasaur stepped forwards and used Vine Whip to wrap his vines around my arms and pulled me up out of the water. "Thanks Bulbasaur, are you okay?" I asked, clipping my flashlight back onto my belt and rubbed his bulb, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Bulba, Bulba Bulbasaur." I then turned to look at the other Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur." It greeted with a smile and I chuckled, crawling forwards slowly as not to startle it.

"Hello there, I'm Ruby Bates. It's nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand and a vine found its way into my palm so I shook it, still smiling warmly. "What are you doing down here all alone?" I asked and this time, the Pokémon looked away.

"Bulba…" Ash's Bulbasaur moved closer to me, glancing up then moved over to the wild Pokémon, however something then caught my eye. Wait, was that a collar? Scooting closer I looked at the little bell around its neck, seeing a small design that looked something like the letter 'M'.

"Hey, do you have a trainer?" I asked but the Bulbasaur shook its head.

"Bulba."

"But…" Then it clicked. Turning my enraged face away I breathed deeply, trying to get my anger under control. So. Someone had just abandoned this Bulbasaur because they couldn't be bothered to raise it themselves. Why I oughta…I swear I'll pummel them if I ever find them!

"Bulbasaur." The Bulbasaur smiled then walked towards me, turning its head then began to rub into my knees as I knelt before it.

"Oh, you must be really lonely down here." I said, letting my anger go for now and began to tickle and massage it. The Bulbasaur laughed and rolled onto its side, kicking its legs as I tickled its belly with a giggle then slowly began to massage it, checking for any injuries. "Well, for an abandoned Pokémon you're pretty healthy." I said thoughtfully then looked to Ash's Bulbasuar. "Don't you think so?"

"Bulba, Bulba." He nodded his head then joined in with the tickling, using his vines to tickle the new Bulbasaur's belly. It was twice the ordinary size of any other Bulbasaur I've ever seen before, maybe even the size of an Ivysaur, however that may be because of its lifestyle down here, the conditions helping it to grow bigger than normal.

"Hey, I bet you two are hungry." I suddenly said then slid off my backpack. "And I have just the thing." Smiling I pulled out a tub and shook it. "Pokémon cookies! Here, you try one." I said to the bell wearing Bulbasaur and selected one for it, letting it take it from my fingers with a vine as it sniffed then took a nibble.

Ash's Bulbasaur was already munching into his, devouring it hungrily then began to poke at me for more, making me laugh as I wriggled at the tickling touch. "Okay, okay! How about we have some proper lunch? I know I'm hungry." I said then began to set out some food. "But I want you to take some Calcium and Vitamin C, your skin is looking a little pale under your belly." I said to our new friend with a smile. "They taste nice, so don't worry, just open your mouth for me."

The Bulbasaur sniffed at the vitamin tablets I had shook into my hand then opened his mouth, letting me place the tablets on his tongue and I nodded at him proudly. "There. Perfect."

"Bulba!" Suddenly I had a tongue slathering over me, making me giggle.

"Thank you very much!" I laughed, trying to wriggle away but the two Bulbasaur's leaped on me, abandoning their food to start tickling and licking me affectionately, seeking a game of rough and tumble. "Hey! Stop that! That tickles!" I shrieked with laughter, unable to hide it at all so I reached for my Pokéballs. "How about you meet my other friends?" I suggested and the two Bulbasaur stopped to look at me.

"Bulba?" The larger one questioned and I nodded my head.

"It's a little close in here so I won't call out Charizard, but I'd like you to meet him later. However I would like you to meet Pidgeotto, Dratini and Eevee!" I called and let them out one by one. Their Pokéballs burst open with a flash and three Pokémon finally stood there, looking around them in confusion. "Hi guys! Meet Bulbasaur, our new friend!" I introduced and Pidgeotto looked to the larger Bulbasaur.

"Pidgeo!" She trilled then flapped her wings, flying over then landed beside him as Eevee and Dratini bounded over.

"Eevee!"

"Driii!" I giggled, sitting down then pulled Bulbasaur into my lap, stroking his head as I watched my team greet the newcomer. Dratini wound around his legs, rubbing against him as Eevee rubbed noses then played dodge with his vines, Pidgeotto placing a wing over him as he smiled and looked around him, interacting with them all.

"Bulbasaur." Ash's Bulbasaur commented and I nodded my head with a sigh.

"I know. It makes me angry too. I hate seeing Pokémon being abandoned like this, it's unfair and unkind. I wonder how long he's been down here." Judging by the firmness of his bulb and the spots on his skin, he was a fairly seasoned Bulbasaur in both age and experience.

The chime of his bell made me blink awake and look at it for a moment before an idea came to me. "Hey Bulbasaur, would you like a new bell?" I asked and he stopped and looked at me.

"Bulba?" I fished through my bag then pulled out the gift from Gary, pausing to look it over before smiling and tapping the bell, hearing the soft tinkle of its sound to look at the Bulbasaur. "Bulbasuar…" Its eyes sparkled slightly as I held the Soothe Bell out for him to sniff and inspect.

"How about we get rid of that old thing and you can have this new bell? It's really relaxing and I think it'll help you to make new friends up above the surface." I said to him, reaching forwards and unclasped the collar, which was a little tight around his neck then fastened the Soothe Bell, smiling with satisfaction as it fit perfectly around his neck. "There, you look very handsome." I complimented then yawned.

"Eevee?" Both Eevee and Dratini came close, sensing I was tired and I gave a little smile.

"I'm okay, just a little worn out from all this excitement." I assured them and Pidgeotto flew over, clicking her beck and rubbing her head into my shoulder but then I felt a tap from a vine and I looked to the Bulbasaur to see him gesturing for me to follow. He pointed over to a pile of straw and I smiled, crawling over to the soft spread. "Thank you." I said to him, flopping down then sighed as Eevee curled up into my tummy to have a nap, Dratini wriggling up my body then relaxed into the crook of my neck.

Pidgeotto spread one wing over my back and nestled against me as both Bulbasaur curled up with Dratini and Eevee for a nap, their warmth wrapping around me so I smiled peacefully then allowed myself to drop off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke I heard a high pitched squeak and something was poking me in the eye. "Ugh. Stop that Togepi." I murmured.

"Togi Togi!" The little Pokémon chirped then poked me again. Suddenly I was wide awake, staring at Togepi as she waved her tiny little arms at me, chirping happily.

"Togepi! What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting upright and pulled her into my arms. "Oh man, I bet Misty is worried about you. Don't worry, you'll be back with mama very soon." I promised her, smiling as I tickled her feet to make her kick and chirp happily.

"Dri?" Dratini blinked awake then looked at me, still resting on my shoulder and I smiled to her.

"Hey there sleepyhead, look who has come to visit us." I said and looked down at Togepi.

"Toge-pi!"

"Driii!" Dratini slipped down my arm then coiled around Togepi, nuzzling into her and they both smiled happily, cuddling up close but their noise woke up Eevee, who lifted her head and blinked.

"Vee?" With a loving smile I reached out and stroked her back.

"It's okay Eevee, it looks like our new friend has just been doing some fishing." I said to her gently and she smiled up at me.

"Eevee!" She rubbed her head against me but then suddenly looked up, standing as she looked towards the water. Sitting upright a little I noticed a few bubbles rising up to the surface and popping before all at once, the Bulbasaur leaped out of the water then dragged something up after it.

"Let me go! Ash help! Help me Ash!" Misty yelled, kicking and struggling against the vines as Bulbasaur tried to bring her ashore as well.

"Bulbasuar go!" I quickly called, standing up with Dratini and Togepi in my arms. "Pidgeotto, watch them for a moment." I said and Ash's Bulbasaur quickly shot out his vines to grab Misty, winding them under her arms and pulled her up out of the water though she still struggled, eyes pressed tightly shut in fear. "It's okay Bulbasaur, you can let her go." I assured him once Misty was back on land.

"Bulbasaur." He nodded his head and let go of Misty, who instantly sank down into the floor, inhaling a deep gulp of air as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking in confusion around her.

"Huh? Bulbasuar? What are you…" She looked up to see me standing at the water's edge, both hands on my hips and smiling.

"You look a little washed out Misty. Need a hand?" Slowly she smiled.

"Ruby! You're okay! We thought you'd been eaten by the monster." I chuckled then gave her my hands, pulling her up and out of the water as Eevee leaped up too, shaking herself out then smiled up at me.

"Vee!" Chuckling I knelt down and rubbed her head, tickling her behind the ears.

"You did good Eevee, nice work. Maybe you should return now." I said then picked up her Pokéball as she sat down beside Dratini. "I promise we'll play later."

"Eevee!" Winking to her as I returned her to the ball I then turned around and did the same for Pidgeotto who had flown back to the ground and was guarding Dratini, Bulbasaur and Togepi.

"You too Pidgeotto."

"Togepi!" Misty called out when she spotted her little Pokémon. "Oh I was so worried about you!" Sweeping her up into her arms Misty hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" Stepping back I knelt down next to Dratini and stroked her head, smiling to her as she cuddled closer to me. She had grown a lot since when we had first met, now stretching out to the length of my arm. "So where's the monster? Where did it go? Is Bulbasaur here?" Misty asked frantically, searching around as I laughed aloud.

"There's no monster Misty, just a very lonely Bulbasaur. Look." I gestured with my free hand to the corner the new Bulbasaur had hidden himself away in, shrouded in shadow and Misty turned with a sound of surprise. "Come on out Bulbasaur, meet Misty." I prompted, sitting down properly and pulling Dratini into my lap as I smiled encouragingly. "Come on, that's it." I held out a hand and slowly, the larger Bulbasaur slowly crept forwards, watching Misty carefully before stepping out into the light.

"Oh! Aren't you just adorable?" Misty smiled as her eyes sparkled brightly, arms wound around Togepi as Bulbasuar crawled slowly out. "Have you been down here all alone? You poor thing." Misty smiled and sat down with me. Bulbasaur lifted his head then nodded.

"Bulba." I looked to Ash's Bulbasaur who was right next to me, watching the other carefully as Misty reached out a hand then rubbed its head, laughing as it beamed and came closer.

"It's abandoned." I explained to her. "It had this bell around its neck, do you recognise the symbol at all?" I held it out to her, letting Misty get closer as she studied the bell with a thoughtful expression. In the meantime Dratini jumped off of my lap and landed next to Ash's Bulbasaur.

"You know, I think I might have. It looks like what I've seen on all the campaign posters around the town." Misty said but then the Bulbasaur she was petting lifted its head.

"Bulbasaur?" Misty drew back her hand in confusion, looking to the Bulbasaur then to the water where Bulbasaur was looking, vines shooting out to wave about above its head. "Bulba Bulbasaur!" blinking I looked over to the water where bubbles were beginning to rise to the surface.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty asked as I stood up.

"Bulba?"

"Driiii…" Dratini wriggled closer to me, hiding slightly behind my leg. When a figure rose up and broke the surface, I blinked in surprise. Ash stared up at the looming vine of Bulbasaur, staring as Pikachu called out a warning but before we knew it, Ash had fainted from the shock.

"Quick Bulbasaur! Grab him!" I called and both Bulbasuar instantly grabbed onto Ash and pulled him and Pikachu to safety.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called happily and leaped into my arms as I smiled.

"Hey Pikachu buddy, are you okay?" I asked, checking his temperature to make sure he hadn't caught a fever from being exposed to cold water for so long. Misty, Muk, Bulbasaur and Pikachu crowded around Ash as he lay on the straw so I sat back with Dratini and Bulbasaur as he seemed to be comfortable with me, so I stroked his head and assured him everything was okay as Tracey sketched him.

"Amazing, living down here all this time? I wonder what made him grow so big." Tracey mused as he continued to draw, using my torch to help see as despite there being a hole above us to let in some light, it was still pretty dim.

"I don't know but I've taken several samples of the water, moisture and residue around the sewer and from this room so when I take it back to the lab Professor Oak can start his analysis." I answered, rubbing Bulbasaur's head. "He's such a sweet little guy, to think all this time it was you causing so much trouble and everyone was thinking it was a terrifying monster down here.

"Bulba." Bulbasuar agreed with a smile.

"Ash? Ash can you hear me? Ash!" Misty called and I looked up, seeing that Ash was beginning to wake up.

"Bulbasaur?" Ash's Bulbasuar questioned softly as he groaned and came to.

"Where…am I?"

"Saur! Bulbasaur!" Instantly Ash was wide awake, beaming at his Pokémon as Pikachu made a high pitched sound of relief as Ash sat upright.

"Bulbasaur! I was so afraid you might be hurt but you're okay!" Ash picked Bulbasuar up and hugged him, rubbing faces as he laughed with joy. "Alright! I'm glad you're here." I smiled as my Bulbasuar stretched out a vine and poked Ash on the head, making him look up then yelp in fear.

"We finally found the monster, and here it is!" Tracey proclaimed with a smile and Ash looked at my Bulbasaur that sat in my lap, Dratini wound around my neck as I beamed. "It's a Bulbasuar, but it's twice it's normal size, probably from living down here." He explained as I rubbed his head.

"Isn't he a cutie?" I asked and cuddled him, making the Bulbasaur smile and nuzzle into me.

"So the mysterious creature was really just a big Bulbasaur using Vine Whip." Misty concluded however Ash asked a very excellent question, which was a pleasant surprise.

"But how would a Bulbasuar end up in a place like this?"

"I don't know, but it's not a wild one because it's wearing a collar." Tracey pointed out but I shook my head.

"No, that's my Soothe Bell that I gave to Bulbasaur." I explained then dug around in my pocket. "This was the original collar it was wearing. Here, take a look." I threw it over to Ash who caught it and gave it a close inspection.

"Someone just gave up in raising it and threw it away." He said sadly and I sighed, rubbing Bulbasaur's head gently to comfort him as he looked down with distress.

"So Tracey, Ruby, why do you think it took Ash's Bulbasaur and Togepi?" Misty asked kindly, looking with sympathy at the Bulbasaur as I held it gently in my arms, Dratini rubbing her head against it and assuring it that everything was alright.

"Well, it must have been lonely down here all by itself." Tracey answered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bulbasaur just wanted some company. By the looks of it, I would say this Bulbasuar has been down here for a very long time. It's aged at least twenty years from hatching, judging by its teeth and bulb." I explained and Ash came over to rub his head.

"You've had it pretty tough haven't you?" Ash smiled then looked at the bell one more time, brushing his thumb against it only to remove some of the grime. "Hey look! I knew I recognised that symbol!" He said, giving it a proper clean up then lifted it towards the light. "That symbol is on every election poster around town. It's the mayor's!"

"Huh?" I blinked then looked down at Bulbasuar. "This Bulbasaur belonged to the _mayor_?" I took deep calming breaths as I felt my anger spike, trying to remain relaxed and not get angry. That lasted about one second. "How dare that mean and nasty brute abandon a Pokémon as sweet and loving as this Bulbasaur?! When I get my hands on him I swear I'm going to make him regret every day he did!" I yelled, making everyone leap back from me except the Pokémon.

"Saur?" My Bulbasaur blinked in surprise then used one of his vines to gently rub my back, successfully calming down.

"Thanks Bulbasuar, I needed that." I smiled at him then stood up. "Right. We need to get out of here. Dratini, return." I returned her to her Pokéball after a quick kiss to her head then stood up, the Bulbasaur at my feet. "We need to pay our dear friend the mayor a little visit. Come on let's get going!" Just as I took a step forwards the water level gushed over onto the floor then began to rise further. "Huh?"

"The water! What's going on?" Tracey gasped as we all leaped backwards with distressed sounds.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" I answered then grabbed Bulbasaur to me. "Everyone hang on!" The water exploded around us and swallowed us in, sucking us down the current to the main water supply. I was tossed and tumbled around, holding my breath but Bulbasuar extended his vines and wrapped them around me, making sure we didn't let go of one another as suddenly we were spouted upwards.

The moment I reached air I breathed, lifting Bulbasaur up as well as we all were thrown down a river from the piping that had led…to the mayor's bathroom. He sailed ahead of us in a bathtub and I looked around to make sure everyone was okay. "Ash! Misty! Tracey! Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine! Just a little soggy!" Misty yelled back, holding Togepi up high to keep her safe as we were then thrown down the stairs.

"Here we go! Whoa!" I yelled, kicking my legs to try and stop the steep spiralling coil but the water rushed out the door, throwing both of their hinges so as we followed the water current we were finally released from its hold. Wow. That's a ride I wouldn't suggest to a theme park. "Let's never, ever, do that again." I decided, pointing to everyone. "And _no one_ , is to know about this." I gestured to my sodden hair then realised I wasn't wearing my hat. "My hat! Where is it?"

"Bulbasaur!" My Bulbasaur let go of me and reached out towards the road, picking up my hat with his Vine Whip then brought it back to me, offering it out so I sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thanks Bulbasaur, you're the greatest." He glowed happily at me but then I turned to the mayor, planting my hands on my hips. "Alright mister mayor, the show's over." I said to him, glad he was at least wearing a bath towel and he wasn't completely naked. "Tell me, does this Bulbasuar look familiar to you?" I questioned as he groaned and looked up. I had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding and Bulbasaur had just been lost rather than abandoned, so maybe the mayor wasn't so bad after all. Time will tell.

"Huh?" He looked up and blinked at Bulbasaur as he sat patiently in front of me.

"He was wearing this when I found him." I held out my hand to Ash and he gave me back the bell so I dangled it in front of the mayor, making sure he got a good look at it before I dropped it on the ground. "So?"

"Why…that's my initial!" He blinked, lifting himself up a little from the ground. "This must be the Bulbasaur I let float into the sewer when I was a little boy because it wasn't evolving." Okay, he should _not_ have told me that.

"You did WHAT?!" I bellowed in rage, flinging my fists down to my side as I let him taste the full fury of my wrath. "Why you…sewer spawn! How _dare_ you be so inconsiderate, irresponsible and cruel! You have a nerve!" However Bulbasaur smiled and reached out with his vines, lifting the mayor off the ground to play with him.

"Huh? What are you doing?!" The mayor yelled with worry as he was lifted up above the rest.

"How could you do such a terrible thing to your own Pokémon?" Misty demanded as we all glared at him.

"And even though you threw it away all those years ago it's still happy to see you!" Tracey agreed as I fought to control my anger. This mayor abandoned Bulbasaur and still it showed undoubtable love and obedience to him. You have to admire the spirit of Pokémon.

Crowds were beginning to gather, unsure of what was going on as the mayor began to sweat from the pressure. "This can't come out now." I heard him mutter. "I can't let the voters see me like this! Make that thing put me down!"

"If you want us to help, apologise to your Bulbasuar!" Misty yelled back and I heartily agreed with her. The mayor grew angry, flushing beetroot red as he clenched his fists and glared down at Misty.

"I am the mayor of this city and I have to maintain my authority! I will not apologise to a Pokémon!" I scoffed, shaking my head as I stepped forwards.

"A mayor also has to demonstrate compassion, kindness and respect. Now…APOLOGISE OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" I thundered, making everyone take a large step back from me. Just then some goons arrived wearing caps with the mayor's initial on it. They also carried some kind of weapon with them, which instantly made me drew back and prepare to fight.

"Mister Mayor, are you alright sir?" One of them called out and the mayor smirked, pointing down at my Bulbasaur.

"This Pokémon is violating the law by holding the mayor of this city hostage!" He yelled down at them so the leader turned to Bulbasaur.

"Prepare to fire!" Instantly I stepped in front of Bulbasaur and spread my hands, glaring at them as I shielded him.

"No! You'll have to go through me if you want Bulbasaur!" I yelled and I heard Bulbasaur give a sound of surprise behind me, looking up.

"Bulba?"

"It's okay Bulbasaur, I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I murmured to him as I lowered my arms and clenched my fists. "Ash? Would you do the honours?"

"Gladly. Pikachu! Thunderbolt them!" He called and Pikachu sprang forwards with electricity radiating around his body.

"Pika-CHUUUU!" The little authority force got a full taste of Pikachu's electric attack, making them drop their weapons and yell as they twitched, surrounded by the bright light of electricity.

"Now Bulbasaur, give them a vine whipping!" Ash said and Bulbasaur set his vines on them, whipping them all up into the air one by one so I turned and looked down to my Bulbasuar.

"Okay big guy, let's show this one what's it's like to fly!"

"Bulbasaur." He nodded in agreement then began to whip the mayor around, spinning him mercilessly then tossed him high up into the air until we could no longer see him.

"And that's how you take out the trash." I said, dusting off my hands then knelt down before Bulbasuar. "So Bulbasaur, you're free to do whatever it is you want. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Bulba! Bulba Bulbasaur!" He shook his head and stood up on his hind legs, planting his front feet on my shoulder and used his vines to curl them around me, tickling my face as he gazed imploringly at me.

"Hey Ruby, I think he wants to go with you." Ash said and I blinked, looking down at Bulbasuar.

"Really? You want to come with me?" I questioned and Bulbasaur nodded his head.

"Bulbasaur." The chime of the Soothe Bell echoed softly as Bulbasaur made it ring and I smiled, listening to the relaxing sound whilst holding Bulbasaur to me. Well, if he wants to come with me then I certainly won't complain! He'd be great to have around and I'm sure he'd be much happier back at the lab where he can play with all the other Pokémon.

"Alright then! Bulbasaur, welcome to the family." I said, picking up a Pokéball then let him press it with his vine, going inside and I watched as it wriggled in the palm of my hand, the red light flashing until finally, it went still. "Yeah!" I cheered, leaping up and spinning around. "I caught a Bulbasaur!" I finished, holding it out straight with a wink.

"That's great Ruby! Now Bulbasaur will never be alone again." She said and I beamed.

"Yup, I can't wait to get back and show the professor. We'll need to start analysing the samples I got to see what it was that made Bulbasaur grow so big." I said, looking down at his Pokéball then smiled. "Don't worry, you'll always have a family with me around." Once he was secured onto my belt I looked up as Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy came running towards us.

"Is everyone alright? Are there any injuries?" Nurse Joy asked and we all shook our head.

"No we're all fine."

"Unless you count a bruised ego for Mister Mayor." I piped up and everyone laughed.

"On behalf of the city we thank you for your assistance." Officer Jenny said with a salute. "With everyone now aware of what was really happening, I'm certain we'll have a new mayor by next election." That's a relief. It's a wonder how that guy got elected in the first place. "Ruby, the plane is ready to take you home if you're ready."

"I am, thank you." I said with a bow then turned back to the others. "Well, I better get going. It was great seeing you all again. I'll be sure to throw a big welcome home party when you get back." I promised then hugged everyone one by one, including Tracey.

"Hey Ash, if Ruby's going home back to Pallet Town then why don't you give her the G-S ball?" Misty suggested. "That way Professor Oak can begin his research quicker and you won't have to worry about it. You can focus on your battles for the Orange League." I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Orange League?" I questioned and Ash nodded. "I heard Professor Oak mention it before. Are you doing okay? Is it hard? Easy?"

"It's definitely different. You have to complete challenges with your Pokémon in order to win your badges but it's a lot of fun!" Ash grinned. "I've already got two so I'm halfway there until I can challenge the champion and win the Orange League!" He told me excitedly so I smiled.

"Good luck Ash, I know you'll do great." I assured him then folded my arms. "Now about that G-S ball, I think Misty has a point. I can take it the rest of the way for you and Professor Oak will have it by this evening."

"Okay, here it is." He retrieved it from his bag and held it out to me so I took it, handling it with care. It was orange and had been labelled however I couldn't see anything particularly special about it, save that it was impossible to open. "You take good care of it, I didn't spend all that time keeping it polished and safe just for you to lose it." He said with a smirk as he pointed at me.

"Hey, if anyone was likely to lose something as important as this it'll be you Ash Ketchum!" I answered back but then laughed. "Well, I better get going. See you all soon!" I turned with a wave and walked towards the car that had been brought around to take me to the airport.

"Goodbye Ruby! We'll miss you!" Ash yelled so I hung out the window and waved to them until they were gone from sight. Sighing I sat back and looked at the G-S ball, turning it around to get a proper look at it.

"So what are you huh?" I questioned curiously, gently smoothing my thumb over its polished surface. I gotta say, Ash did a great job keeping it clean. "At least Professor Oak will be able to start research sooner rather than later." I sighed then leaned back, allowing the day's events to wash over me.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment I had got back I had ran all the way to the Pokémon lab to find Professor Oak. "Hey there Ruby, back so soon? So tell me, what was in the sewer? Was it a new Pokémon?"

"Giant Bulbasaur, Vine Whip, Mayor abandoned it, met Ash, G-S ball here." I gushed, placing the ball in his hand then raced to find the egg.

"Hey what…where…Ruby wait!" He chased after me but I only stopped when I was sitting down and gazing at the egg with wonder, glad to see it was in much better shape than before. "Ruby…please try explain…from the beginning." Professor Oak panted for breath so I told him exactly what happened from beginning to end, making sure I didn't leave out a single detail. "I see." He mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "May I see this Bulbasaur?"

"Sure. Hey Bulbasaur, come meet a friend of mine!" I called and sent his Pokéball forwards. Bulbasaur appeared and instantly looked around, sniffing his surroundings then looked up at the professor.

"Bulbasaur!" He greeted then began to use his vines to poke at Professor Oak, curious to meet him but it appeared the professor was extremely ticklish as he laughed uncontrollably, dancing on his feet as he chortled.

"My! What a fine specimen! Bulbasaur stop that! Please that tickles!" I touched Bulbasaur's head, kneeling down beside him and Bulbasaur pulled back his vines and beamed happily up at me.

"I think you need some good food, a brush and bath then you'll be feeling good as new. How does that sound?" I questioned and he nodded his head.

"Saur Bulbasaur!" Satisfied he agreed I stood up and gestured.

"This is Bulbasaur, my new friend. Bulbasaur, meet Professor Oak, a Pokémon genius." I introduced and the professor began to inspect him.

"Well he's certainly much bigger than normal Bulbasaur, one of the largest I've ever seen." He said and I nodded my head.

"I got samples from the sewers for you. I thought maybe we could analyse them and try to find what it was that helped Bulbasaur to grow so big."

"Excellent Ruby, that's exactly what I need." He smiled to me so I pulled out the samples and handed them over. "I'll start on these and the G-S ball right away. You go and have some fun with your Pokémon, introduce Bulbasaur to the others and make sure he's settled in nicely." Professor Oak suggested so I nodded my head.

"I will, thanks professor! Come on Bulbasaur, let's go find you some food." I led him through to the Pokémon store, grabbed a bag and some bowls then went outside into the backyard. It was still light being only five in the afternoon and my parents wouldn't be back home yet as they were at a work convention thing, so I had the whole weekend to myself. "Okay everyone, come on out!" I called and suddenly I was surrounded by my Pokémon who all leaped on me, smelling I had food. "Okay! Okay! I'll get you all your dinners!" I laughed as they all tickled and smothered me with affection. "Just let me stand up!"

They stepped back and I giggled, wiping my face dry then stood over by Bulbasaur. "Everyone, meet Bulbasaur. He's our new family member so I want you all to make him feel welcome." I said to them. "Bulbasaur, this is Eevee."

"Vee!" She beamed and bounced around him, nudging his head and Bulbasaur smiled.

"Saur Saur!"

"And this is Dratini, she's very playful too but don't let the two of them boss you around if you don't want to play." I said to him and Dratini moved closer, tickling his chin with the end of her tail then began to play tag with Eevee. "Now this is Pidgeotto, she keeps an eye on everyone but she's really nice. Say hello Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeo!" She flew a loop around us then landed, nodding her head to Bulbasaur who returned the gesture.

"And this is Charizard. He may look big and scary but he's just a big softie, aren't you buddy." Charizard growled at me then caught me in his arms, rubbing his head into me before blowing hot air around us, making me laugh as my hair became frizzy and untidy from the treatment. "Okay! I'm sorry, you're still quite a strong Pokémon despite being a big softie." I backtracked so he let me down, satisfied with my correction. "So that's the gang, let's eat!"

I shared out the food, measuring it accurately and as they ate I set up a bath in the paddling pool after I had inflated it, filling it with warm water and bubbles. "Okay, Dratini, Eevee, Bulbasaur, you guys jump in!" I called. The first two dived in without question, playing with the bubbles and splashing around but Bulbasaur prodded the water first with a vine, curious before smiling.

"Saur!"

"Need a hand?" I asked and he looked up at me as I lifted him up. "Here you go, it's nice and warm for you." I put him into the water and instantly he lay flat, enjoying the warmth so I grabbed the sponge and began to gently rub the water into his body, cleaning all the grime and dirt from life in the sewers from his body.

As he enjoyed the treatment I picked up my camera and moved around, taking a photo as Eevee and Dratini played whilst Bulbasaur simply smiled, enjoying the bliss. "Do you like that Bulbasaur?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Saur Bulba." He answered so I continued to carefully wash him, making sure I didn't get any soap in his eyes and once he was done I towel dried him, making sure he was perfectly clear of bubbles before moving onto Dratini and Eevee.

They splashed around and made my job a little difficult but I merely laughed and splashed them back, enjoying the play time until finally they were all squeaky clean. "Alright Charizard, your turn." He shot me a dark look, warning me to try. "Come on, you love bath time too." I said, grabbing a bigger brush and dipped it into the water. "Come on big fella…come on…" I teased, getting closer.

In answer Charizard whipped out his tail and smacked me in the back, knocking me to the ground. "Hey! No sneak attacks!" I told him then lunged forwards with the brush but Charizard merely rolled over, meaning I missed. "Charizard come on, you need a bath to keep you looking as handsome as you are." I tried and he opened one eye to look at me thoughtfully. "Imagine, one day you might come across another big, strong Charizard but you'll be the better looking one, which means you'll win against him easy peasy." I said, wiggling the brush with a smirk. "So what do you say?"

With a growl Charizard stood up then walked back over to me, sitting down and let me begin his bath. I scrubbed him carefully, though the brush was stiff the bristles only tickled him, making him laugh and sneeze, shooting a ball of fire at the ground. "Woops. Oh well." I trilled happily, whistling as I worked.

Once I was finally done I lay back on the grass and watched the sunset with my Pokémon, listening to the call of Pidgey and the soft coos of other Pokémon from around the grounds. Bulbasaur rested against me, Dratini curled up on my belly as Eevee nuzzled into my shoulder.

Charizard stood over us, holding his tail close to us like a campfire as Pidgeotto nested on the ground. I hummed under my breath, surprised to find it was quite a pleasant sound. Looks like I've improved since I was a kid.

Every once in a while I would take a photo, especially admiring how the sunlight danced on Charizard's body, making him seem brighter and bolder than usual. However as the chill set in I knew it was time to head home. "Hey guys, I think we'd better get back now." I said. "If I stay here any longer then I'll just fall asleep and I'd much rather go to bed in my own room."

"Bulbasaur." My new companion nodded his head and stood up, extending his vine to gently lift Dratini up as not to disturb her so I could sit upright. I began returning everyone to their Pokéballs, Pidgeotto and Charizard last but before I did so I looked up at the sky, seeing the stars beginning to appear despite the sun still setting. "You know, how about a little evening flight?" I suggested and Charizard nodded his head with a smile. "Does that sound good Pidgeotto?" I asked and she instantly flew circles around me, calling out with excitement.

"Pidgeo!"

"Alright, let me just say goodbye to Professor Oak." I said to them, stroking their faces before hurrying inside. I went back to his lab where I found him running several tests at once, examining the new G-S ball and on the samples I had brought him. "Professor? I'm heading home now. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" I asked and he blinked, turning to face me.

"Oh no thank you Ruby. You go on and get some good rest." He said to me with a chuckle. "I was just looking at your samples and it seems there are several bacteria that may constitute to the growth of your Bulbasaur." He told me so I stepped forwards and looked at the screen to where he was pointing. "But I won't stall you. I can see you're very tired."

"Thank you professor. Don't stay up all night again, okay?" I said to him with a smile. "You'll exhaust yourself." He nodded his head with a smile.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight professor." I answered then turned around. Before I left however my eye caught the egg. "Professor, did the expert say anything about the egg?" I asked him, stepping towards it and Professor Oak glanced over.

"Not really. He said we have to keep a very close eye on it as it's very weak. The only thing he did say was he's never seen its likeness before. I'm quite eager to see it hatch you know." I nodded my head in agreement, opening the incubator to lift it up and give it a gentle polish.

"I just want you to be healthy." I whispered to it softly. "Please just hatch into a strong, healthy Pokémon." Smiling I kissed it gently then put it back. "See you tomorrow professor!" I waved as I left at a running pace. I ran all the way back outside and jumped onto Charizard's back, smiling as I did so. "Alright, take to the skies!"

Charizard leaped up and flapped his wings, rising up into the air with Pidgeotto leading the way. We rose up into the air and I reached out, touching the golden sky then smiled, happy to feel the rush of cool evening air as Charizard took me higher and higher into the clouds.

When we rose above them I could see millions of stars, glowing like diamonds recently polished. I turned over and lay on Charizard's back, sighing contently as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride, unable to keep from smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Humming happily I walked back to the lab with the next set of Pokéballs to put them back, Bulbasaur helping me by using his vines to hold an armful of them as well. "Bulbasaur." He said to me so I smiled.

"You're doing great, just wait a minute whilst I put everyone back where they should be." I told him then set to work. Once they were all done I knelt down and gave him a special Poké treat I had discovered he adored. "There, job well done I think."

It was a couple of weeks since I got back with the G-S ball and so far, we've had zero luck trying to open it. Professor Oak couldn't even get readings from inside and he was beginning to think it might just be something of a huge trick but I urged him to keep trying as I for one knew that there was something inside. I remember how he'd looked at me strangely and asked me how I knew.

"Because professor," I had said. "I can sense it. Don't ask me how, it's just another weird thing I can do but I know there's a Pokémon inside that ball." So after that, he'd not questioned me again. As for the research on the sewer samples he'd got quite far with his work. He'd even published a paper on it and it had taken the world by storm though when the reporters had come for an interview, he'd somehow managed to drag me into it and told everyone how I was the one to find and capture Bulbasaur and bring back the samples.

I'd hightailed out of there as quickly as possible, though my parents were so proud that I'd been on TV. Shaking my head I brought myself back to the present. "Okay Bulbasaur, chores are all done so let's get to training!" I cheered then raced outside. "Everyone, come on out! It's time for some training!" Everyone appeared and began to chatter, excited for what ideas I had planned for today.

I went over to the sack of rocks I had made up earlier and dragged them over, grunting all the way before holding the rope up to Pidgeotto. "Okay Pidgeotto, I want you to lift these heavy rocks up into the air and hold them for a minute. After that start using Gust to build up your wing strength so we can start learning Razor Wind, okay?" I asked and she nodded her head, grabbing onto the rope.

"Pidgeo!" With that she waited, wings ready as I looked at my watch.

"Ready…set…go!" I called as the second hand reached the twelve. Pidgeotto leaped up into the air then started to lift the rocks though they were pretty heavy and even she had a little trouble at first before she got the rhythm. "Charizard, push ups let's go! No wings to help you this time, we're working on your arm muscles." I directed so he dropped down and started work. "You three come with me." I called and walked over to a big space where I held up several items. Hoops and Frisbees. Kneeling down I smiled to them. "Alright, today we're going to be working on your accuracy. Dratini, I want you to practice that Ice Beam and Eevee, we're going to work on your Shadow Ball, okay?" I said to them and they nodded. "You've got to take it in turns to hit the Frisbees when I throw them, so get ready."

Lifting my head I looked over to Pidgeotto and called out. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust now!" I directed so she began to increase the power to her wing beats, flapping to gain extra lift. Turning back I smiled to Bulbasaur. "For you I want you to try and shoot Razor Leaf through the hoops okay? You all ready?" I asked, taking my large supplies of tools then prepared to throw.

"Vee!"

"Saur!"

"Driii!" They all answered with a nod so I smiled.

"Okay then, let's go! Eevee you first!" I tossed up the Frisbee and she instantly started up a Shadow Ball, letting it grow in her mouth as I threw it away and watched it fly. She directed it after the Frisbee and managed to clip it. "That's good Eevee, don't be afraid to let it go a little sooner. You're holding onto it a little too long." I said to her. "Dratini, you're up next!"

So we practiced for the rest of the afternoon, incorporating fun into the training so that we could bond as well as train. I moved from practice to practice, working with each of my Pokémon until finally, a called it a night and gave them all a well-deserved rub down and groom.

Once they were fed and had drank a little I gave them all a health check, ensuring they were all in top condition before returning them to their Pokéballs. "You guys were all amazing today, thank you for your hard work." I said to them. "Love you all, have a good rest!" Once they were all settled nicely on my belt I turned around to head back home.

I stopped by Mrs Ketchum's house first, bringing some flowers with me. I'd taken it upon myself to visit her as often as I could since Ash was gone as it gave her extra company as well as Mr Mime and I know she worried about him, so it had turned into a habit that every Sunday evening I would go around her house for dinner and we would talk about things that might be worrying us or about anything that took our fancy.

When I knocked on the door, however, Mrs Ketchum wasn't her usual bright smiles and greetings. "Oh thank goodness you're here! Come inside Ruby, maybe you can get some sense out of him." I blinked in confusion as she pulled me inside with a surprisingly strong arm.

"Huh? Who?" She pulled me into the kitchen and when I saw who was sat at the table eating soup, I realised who. "Brock! What are you doing here, I thought you were with Professor…" Mrs Ketchum's hand clamped down over my mouth, cutting me off so she whispered in my ear.

"Don't mention her name, he goes all cold and closed if you do." I frowned then nodded my head, turning to Brock who was smiling at me.

"Ruby! It's good to see you again so soon! You're looking great, where's Eevee?"

"She's in her Pokéball." I answered, shaking my head slightly. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"I walked over him on the road." Mrs Ketchum answered. "I was just coming back from the market with things for supper when I walked over something strange, so when Mimey and I investigated, we found Brock collapsed on the road." She explained. "I brought him back and gave him some food, but whenever I try to talk to him about what happened, he goes all strange." I looked over at Brock who was finishing up his food so I stepped forwards.

"Hey Brock, do you want to talk about what happened? How come you're back in our neck of the woods?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled simply, going slightly dark before smiling. "Let's talk about something else. How about you? What have you been doing recently?" I smiled to Mrs Ketchum and took a seat at the table.

"Well, I've been helping out at the lab as a volunteer for Professor Oak in looking after the Pokémon. Recently I went to Trovipolis City where there had been strange things happening and people were convinced there was a monster in the sewer so they asked Professor Oak for help, so he sent me." I explained then smiled. "It turned out to be a large Bulbasaur using Vine Whip to grab food as it had been abandoned by the mayor when they were both younger because he couldn't get Bulbasaur to evolve."

"That's awful!" Brock said then clenched his fists. "Some people have no respect for Pokémon."

"No, it was really horrible to learn the truth but everything is fine now! The mayor wasn't re-elected and Bulbasaur is the newest member of my team." I smiled as Mrs Ketchum gave me some of her special herb surprise soup which I instantly dug into.

"That's great Ruby, you're really starting to build up your team." He said to me and I nodded my head.

"I know, I'm so excited. I've been training really hard these last two months to get back into shape. We're stronger and closer than ever, working on all our skills and strengthening our weaknesses. I've been teaching Pidgeotto how to use Razor Wind and Charizard how to use Inferno." I explained. "And Bulbasaur is now working on Solar Beam whilst Dratini and Eevee just like to play around, but when they get down to work they're super strong too."

"Sounds like you've been working really hard." Brock commented with a smile as Mrs Ketchum sat down with us, putting my flowers into a vase and set them in the middle of the table.

"Oh she is. Ruby's been so sweet, visiting me all the time and keeping me company whilst Ash is away." Mrs Ketchum said as she began to eat some soup too, Mr Mime joining us at the table with soup of his own. "She's even been working with Mr Mime on his skills as well. He's learned how to master his Confusion and Psychic attacks. It's a real help around the house, especially in the kitchen!" Mrs Ketchum giggled before eating a little of her soup.

"Have you contacted your family recently Brock? How are the kids?" I asked and he smiled.

"They're all doing great. Forrest is keeping an eye on my parents for me whilst I'm out and about, though I think the little ones are really doing the parenting." He smiled, finishing his soup then picked up the plates. "Here Mrs Ketchum, I'll do the dishes for you." And that's how it started.

Once Brock was done with the dishes Brock just couldn't stop. He swept and polished the floors, stitched up the curtains where they had been torn, polished every surface, rooted up the garden, tended to the flowers and did all the washing.

Mrs Ketchum and I began to worry about him as every day there would be arguments between him and Mr Mime over the chores so I suggested Brock lend a hand at the Pokémon lab. I brought him with me and he helped me with the cleaning, the Pokémon and even helped me train by battling with me in the empty field not too far away.

"Wow Ruby, you've grown really strong." Brock said to me as he returned Onix to his Pokéball. I beamed and stepped forwards to Dratini who was panting for breath but otherwise okay.

"Thanks Brock. Hey Dratini, that was great! You've really got that Aqua Tail down." I smiled to her and picked her up with pride. "You're just so amazing!"

"Driii!" She cheered happily and wound her way down my arm then settled on my neck, nuzzling my face as I laughed.

"Come on, how about we head back?" Brock suggested, placing his hands on his hips. "It's my day to do the dishes at Mrs Ketchum's after all." I sighed and lowered my head.

"Brock, you really need to take some time to wind down. This isn't fair what you're doing to yourself. You're going to become ill!" He shook his head with a bright smile.

"Nah, I'm fine! I'm just waiting for Ash to come back, which is today! Right?" I nodded my head, giving up. There was no point fighting a loss cause and Brock was as stubborn as a rock. Returning Dratini to her Pokéball I walked back with him to the road before splitting ways.

"See you later Brock! Make sure you bring Ash around when he gets back!" I called after him then hurried to get back to the lab. To make things more interesting I took the scenic route, leaping off a hill and skidded down on a piece of old driftwood I had set up earlier, whooping as I sled down the slope as if I were surfing.

Beaming from ear to ear I leaped off at the bottom and ran up the road, heading over to the lab then opened the door. "Professor Oak I'm back!" I called and he appeared holding the egg.

"Ah there you are! How was the training?" He asked me, letting me take the egg from him so I could keep it warm and give it a cuddle.

"It was great thanks, Brock's a really tough opponent and Onix wasn't letting up today." I said with a smile, pulling out a cloth and began to gently polish the egg. "How is it doing?"

"Not so good today. The levels are weak again so I thought it a good idea to take it outside for some proper warmth and good company. It seems to always pick up when you and other Pokémon are around so maybe you should go on and take a break for today. You've been working so hard, I'm very proud of you." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay then Professor, thanks a lot." I said then moved carefully forwards to go out to the backyard. I tilted my hat a little further back and sighed, feeling the egg against warm up against my skin. I had changed my wardrobe since I last saw Ash and the others, deciding for a different look.

I now wore dark blue camouflage cargo pants, a black shirt and my red bandanna over my head, pinning my hair down as I tied it at the base of my head in a ponytail. I still wore my gloves and of course the red neckerchief. There was no way I was taking off the neckerchief. It was very different from my old kid look but hey, I liked it. An eleven year old can splurge on a little fashion. Though come to think of it, I'll be twelve soon. Scary.

So I lay down on the grassy bank and curled up on my side with the egg, looking at it longingly. "I just hope you'll be okay." I murmured to it softly. "As long as you're healthy then don't worry about how long you take to hatch. You just focus on growing strong okay?" I told it then began to hum a soft melody.

Before I knew it I had Pokémon crowding around me to listen in, including Nidoran, Butterfree, Ash's Kingler, his whole herd of Tauros and even Snorlax had come to listen in. I giggled when I realised that I'd brought quite a lot of Pokémon to a standstill and were now resting around me, helping to keep the egg warm and incubated so I sat up and leaned against Snorlax's large belly.

"I know what you all want. How about a song?" I pulled out my little pipe flute and began to play a song. The smooth, relaxing music fell over the Pokémon and they all sighed happily, relaxing further as the egg sat in my lap, bathing in the sun and I slowly began to sense a greater degree of life rising from within.

I played several songs, keeping everyone entertained as the Pokémon all moved around. The Tauros didn't rest for long, shooting off to go stampeding around the place but I was kept company by several different Pokémon who all rotated in keeping close to me, helping to protect and help the egg.

Snorlax moved off to go and eat more food but I continued to play, realising that the music was helping the Pokémon inside the egg to focus and grow stronger. As the sun began to sink, I heard someone coming closer.

"What is that sound? It's beautiful." Hey, that's Tracey!

"Oh that's just Ruby playing for the Pokémon. They really like her music and she says it helps the egg too." Professor Oak explained so I continued to play, finishing the song before getting up.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for today." I said with a smile, reaching out and rubbing the head of a male Nidoran. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" I questioned and they all shot off.

"Hey there's Snorlax!" I heard Ash call so I turned around and head over to the big guy as he picked apples off the tree, holding the egg to my chest carefully. Ash and the others raced around as I approached, smiling up at Snorlax. "Snorlax!" Ash called but before Snorlax could register it was Ash, he'd fallen over backwards and fallen asleep. "Same old Snorlax."

"When it's snoring, it's happy." I chuckled.

"Well it should be, I spent an entire hour grooming him to perfection this morning." I told them both, winking to Ash as I came to a stop behind them. "How've you been Tracey? Ash?"

"We've been great, it's good to be home." Ash said but Tracey was already distracted.

"Whoa! What are they?" Ash just laughed, lifting his head as he looked at the distant dust cloud.

"Those are all my Tauros!" He answered as the professor came up and stood behind us.

"Tauros hate being crammed in their Pokéballs, they prefer wide open spaces." He explained and Ash twisted his cap to sit it straight before picking up a Pokéball.

"Go Tauros!" He called and his Tauros joined the herd, racing along and kicking up the dust as they hurtled on ahead.

"You must have enough Tauros to start your own private stampede." Tracey stated in awe and Ash rubbed his head with a smile.

"Yup."

"Hey Ruby, is that the egg you're holding?" Misty asked as she and Brock joined us too and I turned to her, letting her see.

"Yeah this is it. I've been helping to take care of it and keep it healthy." I said then looked up at the professor. "It's a lot stronger now, stronger than I've felt it before so I think things are starting to get better."

"That's great news Ruby. Well done." He praised resting a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. Brock leaped forwards and tried to take the egg away with a bright smile.

"I'd better take care of it now, after all I am an expert at this sort of thing having helped hatch Togepi." Before he could even lay a hand on my egg I had gripped his wrist in a deadly grip and flung him over my head, throwing him into the pond to join Kingler.

"How many times have I told you Brock? Don't touch the egg!" I yelled after him then wrapped the egg safely in my arms again. "It's okay little one, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I vowed, smiling as I pressed my cheek to it.

"Uh…what just happened?" Ash asked as Misty and Tracey also stared.

"Ruby's a little protective over the egg. You see, she has an amazing connection with it, she's able to read it's life force." Professor Oak explained as Brock bounced back and joined us again. "The only other person she lets handle that egg is me and even then she'll watch me like a hawk." I blushed, looking down slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just this egg means a lot to me. I really want to help it recover from its shock in the storm and it's taking a long time to do that." I explained, looking to Brock. "Sorry about that Brock, you kind of startled me."

"It's okay, I should have known not to just leap in like that." He said with good humour. Misty sighed happily, breathing in the fresh air then looked around.

"They all look like they're happy and healthy don't they, Ash?" Misty said and he nodded his head.

"Sure do." Professor Oak smiled, putting his hands on his waist as he drew himself up with pride.

"Well don't forget they're staying with a world class Pokémon expert." He reminded everyone and we all smiled though I winked and held up two fingers in a victory sign.

"And his amazingly talented not to mention beautiful assistant." I added though not too seriously. I wasn't too sure about the amazing bit. Or the talented. Or the beautiful for that matter. Meh, who cares? I love Pokémon and that's all that matters. Professor Oak looked up and over Tracey's shoulder to see his sketches so I moved closer for a quick peek, however I was shocked at how amazingly good the drawings were.

"Your drawings look interesting." Professor Oak said to him as Tracey took a step back, now lost for words as he stared up at his idol.

"You really think so?" He asked then smiled. "Well actually I picked out my best sketches and even though they may not be that good I was wondering if I could take a look at some of them." He questioned and Professor Oak nodded his head.

"I'd be happy to look at whatever you've brought." He said and Tracey practically fainted by overwhelmed relief and joy.

"Oh, hey Tracey? Are you okay?" I asked him and he leaped up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Sorry, it's just such an honour to meet you Professor Oak." Tracey said then blushed. "And I can't believe you're going to review my work!" I smiled and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"How about we go inside and I'll get us all a cup of tea?" I suggested. "Come on, this way!" I led them to the lounge cheerfully, carrying the egg as I went. I showed everyone into the lounge then made cups of tea for everyone, only having to ask Tracey what he wanted as I knew everyone else's preference off by heart.

"Hey Ruby, where's Eevee? How come I haven't seen her around?" Ash asked as Professor Oak began to look through Tracey's portfolio.

"Oh she's in her Pokéball having a rest. We were training a lot this morning so she's earned it." I said as I brought the tray over, glancing over to the egg that I had settled on a cushion. "Everyone help yourself to the cookies, I made them myself." I said and Ash instantly dived in.

"Alright!" He grabbed two with each hand and chomped down on them, chewing for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"What? Aren't they any good?" I asked with worry but then his eyes turned glassy and sparkly.

"They're so good!" He said and I sighed with relief. "I didn't know you could cook Ruby." I chuckled.

"Well I couldn't before but since Brock got back and my parents are away visiting relatives, he's been teaching me how to cook all kinds of meals for myself." I glanced over and lowered my voice. "It was another way to help distract him from thinking about you know who." Ash blinked then laughed.

"Oh you mean Professor Ivy!" He said and both Misty and I flinched as Brock groaned then hugged his knees in the corner, practically turning blue. I lifted my hand and smacked Ash on the back of the head, jerking him forwards.

"Way to go genius." I said to him dryly and he rubbed his sore spot as Pikachu rolled his eyes. When I had the egg back in my lap Pikachu bounced over and sniffed it curiously before looking up at me.

"Pika Pika?"

"Uh huh, it's going to take a while yet I think." I told him. "But don't worry. It'll hatch one day and I'm sure you two will be best of friends." I said and Pikachu smiled.

"Chuuu!"

"Uh excuse me, Ruby?" Tracey asked so I looked up at him. "I was just wondering, did I hear you say you have an Eevee?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"That's right." He beamed.

"Oh that's great! I was wondering, would it be alright if I sketched you with your Pokémon? Or just your Pokémon. Or just you…I mean uh…" Nodding my head as I smiled I assured him it was okay.

"Sure. So long as you give me a copy. I think your drawings are beautiful." I said and he blushed slightly.

"Gee, thanks a lot Ruby. That's nice of you." He then sat there like a stiff board, shaking slightly with nerves so Misty decided to help distract him.

"You know, Ruby also has a Dratini." She said and Tracey almost dropped his tea.

"Wah…! No way!" He said and this time I blushed as I nodded my head. "I've been searching for a Dratini to draw ever since I can remember! Could I sketch your Dratini too? Please?"

"Of course, Dratini and Eevee are best friends so I'm sure they'd be happy to let you sketch them, though you'd be hard pushed to get them to sit still. You might have to wait until they've fallen asleep before you could try to capture them on paper." I explained to him.

A comfortable silence settled over us as I sipped my tea and nibbled on a biscuit and I found they were indeed very good. Looks like Brock's lessons really paid off. Tracey shivered as if he was frozen solid, clenching his fingers together as he put on a brave face. "It's a good thing I'm not nervous." He whispered though I wasn't convinced. It was only when he began to shake so much that he jostled the sofa and made Misty spill some of her tea and Ash lifted his up to avoid it being affected.

"Hey Tracey! Take it easy!" He called as Misty lifted up her cup too.

"Your sketches are fine now just stop worrying and relax okay?" She complained and I giggled quietly, making Pikachu lift his head as he heard the commotion.

"Pika?"

"It's okay Pikachu, you can go back to your nap." I told him and he yawned, turning over and curled a little closer to the egg in my lap, helping me to keep it warm. We relaxed for a few seconds more until I felt the ground begin to tremble and everyone started at the sudden movement.

"What was that?" Ash demanded as he stood up and Brock looked out the window.

"Something's surrounding the whole place!" He yelled and I leaped to my feet, carrying Pikachu and the egg with me. It was like we were surrounded by a massive cocoon or tent, cutting off most of the sunlight though some still shone through.

"Come on let's go find out!" I called, letting Pikachu jump up to my shoulder as I raced outside with the egg safely in my grip. We all got outside and looked around though none of us had a clue what was going on.

"What's this thing supposed to be?" Ash asked as Professor Brock looked around.

"Looks like a circus." Suddenly I could hear laughter and we all turned to find none other than Team Rocket balancing on a trapeze, dressed up like circus people.

"Prepare for trouble and the greatest act yet." Oh? Have they changed the motto! Great! Let's have a listen.

"Better make that double because we don't use a net." James answered as the three of them balanced on unicycles.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation." Hang on, this was now just sounding familiar. You mean they only bothered to change the first two lines? What a let-down.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James answered Jessie as they performed before us, using whips, parasols and a very scary costume get up for James. I don't think any man should wear clothes that tight. Thankfully there was a quick change before the next part.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of lightning."

"Surrender now 'cause these clown suits are frightening."

"Meowth that's right!" I glared at Ash as he clapped with appreciation for the act so I smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're not supposed to clap, genius! They're here to steal all our Pokémon!" I reminded him and he blinked.

"Oh yeah, right! What are you doing here?" Ash asked and I slapped a hand to my face. Give me a break, didn't I just tell him?

"We thought Pallet Town could use a little…excitement." Jessie informed us as she flicked her nails under her gloves, looking at us maliciously.

"And what's more exciting than a circus?" James agreed so I stepped forwards and clenched my fist.

"How about a butt whupping? That's pretty exciting, don't you think?" Brock smiled as he looked up at the trapeze.

"Wow, I wonder if they'll have a side show?" He asked and Ash and I both shot him dark, stormy looks.

"No, just three freaks!" He answered so I carefully clapped my hands with the egg still in my arms.

"Now that, I will applaud." Jessie leaned forwards with a frown, musing at Brock.

"Not that I actually care but how come the big twerp's in town?" She asked and Meowth frowned too.

"I thought you were staying back on Valencia Island with that Professor Ivy." Somehow Brock managed to go blue all the way up on the trapeze, hiding up there with the parasol as he sulked.

"Don't mention that name!"

"He took my parasol!" James complained so Jessie and Meowth both leaped up into the air.

"Now we're taking something, we're taking every Pokémon in the place!"

"Why not make this easy and just hand them over?" Jessie suggested but Ash shook his head.

"No way! I choose you, Bulba…"

"Muk! Muk!" Muk said as he moved over towards us. Ash paused and looked over at him in surprise.

"What is it Muk?" He asked then pointed ahead towards Jessie. "Okay go!" Muk surged forwards as Jessie took up the challenge.

"I choose Lickitung!" However Muk went straight past Lickitung and dived straight onto Jessie, making her scream with disgust.

"Urgh what are you doing? Get off me! I'm not a Pokémon go battle Lickitung not me!" She wailed, flapping her arms to try and get free as Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head.

"That Muk loves people and he's not too fussed over who." Professor Oak mused and I arched an eyebrow at the scene.

"You'd think he'd have better sense to choose a little more wisely." I said as Meowth folded his arms and shook his head.

"Slobbering all over Jessie, that's just revolting."

"For which one?" James queried before sending out his own Pokémon. "Go Victreebel!" Instantly James was swallowed by his Pokémon and I blinked in confusion and surprise, wondering what on earth was going on between those two. Meowth sighed, shaking his head weakly.

"He's in over his head." I giggled slightly, unable to keep from finding all this amusing, especially when Muk abandoned Jessie and jumped in on the action, squashing James who complained at the attention he was receiving.

"Razor Leaf Victreebel, now!" He ordered so Victreebel leaped back and attacked Muk but the leaves merely stuck into his body then popped out without doing any sort of damage. "Razor Leaf…just didn't cut it." James said with shock before recovering himself. "Victreebel get in there and get stuck on Muk!" He directed so Victreebel jumped forwards and anchored itself on Muk. "Good, now use your Poison Powder."

"Poison Gas!" Ash countered as Muk started to get sucked up by Victreebel. I watched with an arched eyebrow, a little confused as the two both released their attacks without anything happening. However after a few moments, with Victreebel blown up like a balloon, the grass type Pokémon leaped off and swayed with hurt. Since Muk was a poison type, the Poison Powder obviously just didn't work as well.

"Lickitung! Go slobber it so we can clobber it!" Jessie yelled and Lickitung dove in, extending its tongue then began to smother it all over Muk, who just blinked down at Lickitung without even swaying from the attack. Instead he just tried to hug it instead.

"Oh no! Muk likes it!" Jessie and James yelled.

"Team Rocket's going to have to be a lot grosser than that." Ash declared victoriously as the rest of us watched at their failure.

"Looks like Muk's got them licked." Professor Oak laughed as Tracey gazed up at him admiringly.

"You're a great Pokémon trainer too Professor Oak." He told him and I smiled.

"Well, someone certainly has a hero don't they?" I teased gently then looked back as James stood upright.

"Alright Victreebel, Sleep Powder on Muk!" Victreebel made this horrible screeching sound and a pale blue powder poured out of its spout, smothering Muk who began to grow drowsy, eyes slowly closing until finally he was asleep.

"It's working!" Ash called out, unsure of what to do next.

"Quick Ash, switch to another Pokémon!" Misty called and he nodded his head.

"Right, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash called as he went for his Pokéballs but Meowth cut him off, leaping up into the air.

"Not so fast twerp, we've still got our secret weapon, this is more than a three winged circus." He declared and suddenly Jessie and James appeared and threw several rings in the air. I gasped and ducked under one, dodged another then looked around me to find everyone else caught in a hoop.

Suddenly I felt something snap around my arms and chest, making me yelp and I almost dropped the egg however I somehow managed to keep it gripped to me as I fell down backwards. "Perfect!" Meowth declared with joy as he stepped up. "We won a nice little game of ring toss and now we get to pick every top shelf Pokémon as our prize."

As I struggled I curled up my knees to cradle the egg, grunting as I tried to break free as Team Rocket laughed. "Ha ha, I bet you'd like to let out some more Pokémon right about now!" Jessie crowed.

"Unfortunately you seem to be a little tied up at the moment." James agreed and I groaned, rolling my eyes as I turned over and glared at them.

"Enough with the puns! Please make it stop!" They all chuckled, enjoying watching our struggle.

"Well in that case, we'll just help ourselves!" Meowth crowed as a large pipe flew down from the top of tent.

"With this super suction vacuum, we'll clean you out." Jessie said and the machine started to suck in intense amounts of air, breaking the windows in the lab and began to suck all the Pokéballs from inside.

"No!" I called out, staring as the Pokéballs began to fly through the air.

"They're taking all the Pokéballs!" Misty yelled and I looked to see Pikachu struggling against the suction so I quickly rolled over, egg still in my grip and anchored my feet onto Pikachu.

"Hold on Pikachu, I got you!" Just then sketches began to fly over my head and I looked up with wide eyes. Oh no! Not Tracey's artwork!

"My sketches!" I heard him cry out and I clenched my eyes shut, struggling to keep both Pikachu and the egg close to me.

"Okay kid, time to spill the beans. How come you came back?" Meowth demanded to know but Brock looked away.

"I'll never tell!"

"Maybe it's because you did something real embarrassing in front of that Professor Ivy." Meowth suggest but of course at the mention of the name, Brock grew cold and closed up, finding his way away from us to whimper in despair.

"That name…"

"Brock!" Both Ash and I yelled at him. Now is not the time to be going blue, now is the time to be thinking of ways to save ourselves, the Pokémon, the Pokéballs and… "The G-S ball!" We all called out as it flew through the air and got sucked out the pipe. "Misty! Try roll over to me and grab one of my Pokéballs!" I yelled over to her and she nodded her head, starting to roll over my way with Togepi still safely tucked in her arms.

Without warning something tore through the fabric of the tent and we all stared as bright sunlight glared through, forcing me to look away. When the tent was ripped off in the wind and my eyes had adjusted I lifted my head but before I could see who it was, I saw the Meowth collapsing down upon us…with me in the direct line of landing.

"Oh…DRATINI! PROTECT!" I screeched, still slightly tied up but my Pokéball still burst open regardless, popping off my belt and Dratini appeared, looking upwards and instantly she narrowed her eyes, concentrating deeply before pushing out a large sphere of green light that domed around me and I closed my eyes, keeping both Pikachu and the egg as close to me so that they were protected.

As the balloon collapsed around us the Pokéballs fell everywhere, exploding in a mass of dust and mess as Dratini kept up the shield, keeping us from being struck and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well done Dratini, that was brilliant." I exhaled then looked to Pikachu who lifted his head and smiled.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, try and chew through this for me so we can get out of here." I told him with a smile, wriggling around so he could bite into the hoop and try snap it. When I felt the restraint burst I exhaled deeply then sat up, untying him too.

"Pika Pi!" He called then jumped on me with a smile and I laughed as I caught him, glad that he was alright.

"Okay Dratini, let's go!" I called, letting her wind around my shoulders as she let go of the shield and I quickly got out of there. When I found sunlight, however, all I saw was a figure clothed in a large cloak with a Nidoqueen at his side. When he whipped off his cloak, I was shocked to see Gary there. What is he doing home?

Oh who cares, he's here to save the day! Wait, that's not a good thing, I don't need to be rescued! Taking a deep breath I fell to knees and exhaled in relief. At least everything's okay now regardless. Pikachu sprang from my shoulder and ran to Ash calling out to him. "Pika Pi!"

"Pikachu! You're okay!" He smiled and I stood up to help everyone escape from their bonds as Gary directed Nidoqueen forwards.

"Go Nidoqueen!" Gary called and the powerful Pokémon charged forwards, eyes narrowed and focused.

"Lickitung!" Jessie pointed and her little sidekick barrelled forwards, stretching out its tongue.

"Nidoqueen, grab that tongue!" Nidoqueen caught hold of the fleshy tongue, keeping it from licking her then whipped it around, sending Lickitung flying into Jessie and James as they yelled from the hit. "Nidoqueen, use your Mega Punch!" Gary then called and Nidoqueen charged towards Victreebel with a glowing fist and pummelled that flytrap into Team Rocket and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Woo! Go Nidoqueen! That's the way to do it!" I yelled happily, punching the air myself as Dratini got down from my shoulders and faced Team Rocket with a blazing anger I've never seen in her before. Well, since they'd tried to kidnap all her friends, I guess this now meant business. "Dratini, get ready with an Aqua Tail!" I called to her. "Just focus, let all your concentration gather just like we practiced." I said to her, figuring now might as well be a good time as any other to test out another new move we had been practicing. Seeing as Dratini was pumped, maybe it'll work.

Meowth was sent flying at Nidoqueen by Jessie though his Scratch attack did practically zero damage, her tough hide keeping her safe from the effect as he cried in pain. "I guess I'm not as sharp as I used to be."

"Gary! I've got the bat, send the ball!" I yelled, running into position with Dratini as I cupped my hands to my mouth. "Batter up!" He smirked and nodded his head.

"Nidoqueen, give something for Ruby to hit." He said simply and Nidoqueen gladly obliged. She flung Meowth at Team Rocket as they stood and they all flew backwards in a cluster as Dratini's tail began to glow with a bluish hue.

"Alright Dratini, Aqua Tail!" I yelled and with a mighty swing, she leaped into the air and struck the entire group of Team Rocket with an angry call and a wave of powerful water, elegantly twisting in mid air as they rose up higher and higher into the sky, flying away from the lab.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Best thing I've heard all day.

"Thanks Dratini, you were totally amazing." I said to her as she panted for breath, sweating a little. "You rest now and I'll be sure to give you a well deserved bath later." I promised, returning her to her ball as everyone praised Nidoqueen and Gary.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, turning to face them. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No we're fine, everyone's okay." Misty assured me and I sighed with relief. Tracey collected up his sketches so I stooped down and picked one up as it was by my feet, still clutching the egg in my arms as I handed it back to him.

I walked over to the professor, eyes focused on him. "Professor? Could you hold the egg for me please?" I asked and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh…sure Ruby." He said and took it carefully from me. The moment I had my arms free I turned and flung them around Gary, jumping up to hug him. Everyone's mouths dropped wide open as I held onto Gary tightly but he merely gave a laugh and placed a hand on my back, turning his head into me.

"You okay Rubes?" He asked me as I exhaled deeply. "Scared me for a moment there, thought I'd have to come rescue you again from under that heap." I chuckled and pulled back, placing my hand on my hip.

"No way, this girl saves herself these days. Or at least trains her Pokémon to keep her safe." I shrugged as I then took the egg back, placing a hand on the top to carefully measure its life source. "Professor I think it needs to go back into the incubator now, it feels a little worried so some peace and quiet might be exactly what it needs to recover." I said to him so he nodded his head.

"Whatever you say Ruby, do you want me to take it inside or would you care to do the honours?" He asked and I smiled.

"I can manage. I'll start cleaning up the mess Team Rocket made as well." I said then turned to head back inside. When they thought I was out of earshot, Ash spoke.

"What was that all about?"

"Guess I'm just irresistible Ashy-boy." Gary answered so I rolled my eyes. Oh no, I won't let him get away with that. It was just a hug! It didn't mean anything, I was just really glad to see him when it looked like we were done for! Stupid boys. Who needs 'em really?

I put the egg back then picked up a broom to start cleaning up the glass. Brock came running inside so I lifted a hand. "Oh no, let me handle this chore Brock…" He gripped my hand and began to drag me back outside.

"No time for that, Gary and Ash are about to have a Pokémon battle!" He answered so I quickly picked up the pace, tossing the broom to him.

"Well come on let's go!" I called over my shoulder. "Come on Slowpoke!" Dashing outside I joined the others. "What did I miss? Is it over already?" I questioned but Misty shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, they're just getting started." She answered so I turned as Gary lifted a Pokéball.

"Maybe the best way to do this is to have each of us pick just one Pokémon and have a one on one battle to the finish." Gary said and Ash nodded his head, gritting his teeth in concentration.

"That's fine with me! I'm going to battle with Pikachu!" He decided but Gary merely smirked.

"Just as I thought. Good choice." He pulled back his arm then flung his Pokéball forwards. "I choose you!" What I saw was _not_ what I was expecting.

"Vee?" An Eevee gazed up at everyone with an adorable expression. Hmm, looks cute but my Eevee is cuter. Her coat is much shinier and well kept than this one's.

"Eevee's so cute!" Misty breathed and Brock nodded his head though he wasn't smiling.

"Looks can be deceiving." Misty and I looked at him in confusion. "You see that shiny coat and bright eyes? Gary's raised it very well." I beg to differ, he's done well training it but with keeping it outwardly kempt and healthy, he could do a little better.

Suddenly one of my Pokéballs burst open and I gasped, looking down to find my own Eevee sitting beside me. "Vee?" She questioned then gasped when she saw Gary's Eevee. Her eyes sparkled brightly, glittering like dark jewels and she instantly leaped behind my legs to hide, suddenly becoming all shy.

"Huh? Eevee? What are you doing?" I asked, kneeling down and stroked her head. "It's not like you to be shy." I said and she shrank back a little further behind me as the other Eevee pricked up it's ears and looked over to us.

"Vee?" It took a step forwards and Eevee gasped, turning her head and jumping up into my arms to hide.

"Hey what are you doing? You're not shy are you?" I questioned and she nodded her head with a soft whine.

"Vee…Vee…"

"Aw that's so cute!" Misty sighed. "I think she's in love!" Looking down at her and considering the way she was acting I wouldn't be surprised if it were true. Eevee's never been shy of any Pokémon, no matter how big or scary looking they were. She got along with everyone but this was completely out of character.

"I think it's time we got this match started." Brock announced and walked forwards and took the job as referee. "This is a one on one Pokémon battle. Pikachu verses Eevee with no time limit." He paused. "Begin the battle now."

"Pay attention and you might learn something!" Ash yelled across to Gary. "Like how to finish in the top sixteen at the Pokémon League and win the Orange League!" Gary smirked, unfazed by Ash's attempt at a taunt.

"I'm here to battle not to talk." He replied smoothly then looked up at Ash. "What about you?"

"I'm here to beat you Gary!" He yelled back with tightly clenched fists and I blinked in surprise as Eevee turned around to watch curiously, happily tucked up in my arms.

"Wow Ash, calm down." I said softly but he was already psyched up for the battle.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash pointed and Pikachu darted forwards.

"Eevee! Reflect that attack now!" A small dome appeared around Eevee and even when Pikachu slammed into it, he was thrown backwards but flipped in the air and landed on his feet. I was impressed. It looked like Eevee hadn't even felt Pikachu's attack at all. This Pokémon was one tough cookie.

Eevee gasped and her eyes sparkled brightly as she gazed at the other Eevee, entranced with its strength and I giggled. "Is someone getting a crush on another Eevee?" I questioned and Eevee quickly looked away with a quick shake of the head so I giggled. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"Pikachu!" I looked up as Ash called out his next move. "Thunderbolt attack!"

"Eevee, Double Team!" Instantly Pikachu was surrounded by Eevee, all of them glaring at him with the sort of confidence only Gary could have. Pikachu began to send bolts of lightning to strike down any Eevee he could hit but Ash quickly made to correct this bad move.

"Stop Pikachu, it's not worth wasting your electricity!"

"Eevee, Take Down attack!" Eevee came running forwards and I gasped as he hurtled straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu Agility!" Ash called and instantly Pikachu darted out of the way, disappearing and reappearing around Eevee without staying still for more than a heartbeat. "Now use Thunder attack!" Bad idea Ash, Thunder takes too much time to be able to strike! You should have gone for Thunderbolt instead!

"Eevee, use your Skull Bash!" Gary retaliated and Eevee hurtled towards Pikachu at top speed, leaving a white trail behind him. He slammed into Pikachu who cried out from the blow and flew up into the air, bright bolts of electricity blowing out from his body until he crashed into the ground again.

"Uh! Pikachu!" I gasped and Eevee leaped out of my arms with a worried call.

"Eevee! Vee Vee!" Pikachu tried to get up though he was battered badly from the direct hit he had taken. Oh no, this looks really bad. I took a step forwards, worrying for Pikachu as he then collapsed back down.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Gary is the winner!" Brock declared and Eevee instantly darted forwards.

"Vee! Vee Vee!" She called, gently nuzzling Pikachu then licked his cheek. "Vee?"

"Pika…" He answered so Eevee turned a glare to Gary's Eevee then leaped forwards, suddenly angry. What is it today with my Pokémon getting angry today? Was the training really beginning to toughen them up?

"Hey, I think Eevee is challenging Gary and his Eevee to a battle." Misty said and Professor Oak chuckled.

"I believe you're right Misty. Looks like she doesn't appreciate other people beating up her best friends."

"Vee." Eevee nodded her head in agreement so I knelt at her side.

"Is that right? You want to battle?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Vee Vee Vee!" Standing I clenched a fist and looked at Gary with a smirk, readying myself for a challenge.

"What do you think Gary? Still have it in you for another battle?"

"You bet we do." He answered back then looked down at Eevee. "Get ready Eevee, this is going to be a breeze." Eevee looked up at him with worry then over to my Eevee who looked just about ready to plough through him.

"Okay Eevee, let's use your sweetness to our advantage." I said then nodded to Brock. "We're ready."

"This battle is a one on one between Gary and Ruby. The battle ends when either trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle, there is no time limit. Begin!" Brock called and Ash instantly yelled.

"Go Ruby! Clobber him!"

"You betcha Ash, Eevee go! Use Tail Whip!" I called and Eevee dashed forwards, leaping up to turn. Before Gary's Eevee could even move my Eevee had stuck her tail under his chin then slowly smoothed it under, tickling him with a smirking expression that only made me laugh. "Oh boy, this is too good." I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips as Gary's Eevee blinked in surprise and actually stumbled a step forwards as Eevee jumped away from him.

"Eevee, use Tackle!"

"You use Swift Eevee!" I called back and Eevee instantly dodged around the other with a playful smile, letting out a stream of stars that struck Gary's Eevee and made it spring back in surprise before being pushed off his paws. "Now use Charm!"

Eevee pulled the most adorable face ever, tilting her head to the side as she sat there, one ear flopping downwards as her eyes sparkled and Gary's Eevee shrank back slightly, ears flattening against his skull as Eevee continued to sit there. "Eevee, use Skull Bash!"

"Oh I don't think so, Eevee, let's play!" I said to her and instantly she got my meaning. As the other Eevee raced towards her with the powerful move she leaped up and used him as a springboard, bounding into the air and she twisted around gracefully as if she were trying to catch the ball then turned herself around. "Now Quick Attack!"

"What?!" Gary yelled, staring as Eevee suddenly darted forwards with incredible speed, moving faster than a thunder strike towards Eevee as he turned around and blinked. He was flung back, crying out in pain and fell to the ground, trembling slightly but somehow managed to stand up, now glaring at Eevee. "Alright, now this is serious. Eevee, use Quick Attack then Skull Bash once you have her stunned!" Eevee darted forwards so I turned to Eevee.

"Dodge it like Bulbasaur's Vine Whip!" I called so she began to leap around the place, bounding from one spot to the other and the other couldn't keep up with her as she changed position. Soon they were simply tousling with one another, leaping back and forth like a wrestle so I thought fast.

"Eevee, use Swift!"

"You use Swift too Eevee!" Gary answered and suddenly both teams were shooting stars at the other. I bit my lip as Eevee sent out her attack but before I could tell her to jump, the counter attack had already struck.

Both Eevee were flung backwards through the air and landed heavily on the ground. After a moment, neither of them got up straight away. "Come on Eevee, I know you can do it. Just a little more." I encouraged with a smile. "You're doing so well, you've got to stand up." She tried, bless her little heart and Brock held his judgement as Gary's Pokémon was trying to stand as well, however after the attempt they both gave out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This is a draw!" He decided and I sighed with relief. At least it wasn't a loss. I knelt down beside Eevee and smiled, picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

"Vee…" She moaned to me but I shook my head.

"Of course not, I'm very proud of you." I said to her, tickling her belly. "You were so amazing, you held your own and that's all that matters. There's still plenty of time for you to get stronger later." I said to her then looked up to see Gary's Eevee sitting literally right in front of me.

"Vee?" He asked then stood up on my knees, reaching out and sniffed at my Eevee curiously. "Vee Vee?"

"She's fine." I assured him, letting Eevee turn around and sit on my lap so she could get a good look at him. "That was a great battle, thank you." The Eevee flicked his tail and tilted his head to the side before dipping his head.

Eevee looked away with humility and I chuckled, shaking my head. "Now how is that the way to say hello? Come on, be polite Eevee." I told her then put her down, taking a step back so she could have her room.

Eevee dipped her head low, slinking backwards nervously but Eevee sprang after her playfully, smiling at her. "Vee Vee!"

"Vee?"

"Vee! Vee!" I giggled at their little conversation where Eevee beamed then gave a quick lick to her new friend's cheek, making him stiffen then fall over in shock to which she blushed at.

"Alright Eevee, return." Gary said and with that Eevee was gone, leaving my little Eevee looking very disappointed so Gary looked down at her. "Don't worry. You'll see him again soon." He promised so she perked up, smiling before leaping into his arms.

"Vee!" She licked his face, forcing him to smile slightly as he walked over to me.

"You've really grown strong Rubes. I'm impressed. Still, it'll take a lot more than that if you're ever going to actually defeat me." I arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well then, you'd better be ready with the tissues when I absolutely crush you when I do." I answered with a little wave of my fingers. "See you around Gary." With that I turned around and head back inside to get to work and cleaning things up.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaning against the desk I watched as Professor Oak's test results came through on the computer screen with no luck. He still couldn't crack the G-S ball. We'd been working with it for weeks and still not one scrap of joy. It was totally strange and we were beginning to run out of ideas.

"Professor Oak!" Ash called as he raced up the stairs.

"Ash, what is it?" He questioned as Ash approached with Pikachu close on his tail.

"Misty says Gary's on a new journey." He said and I lifted my head, interested by this new news. He's gone already? Wow, his feet sure move fast.

"That's right. It's the reason he's been training so hard recently." The professor explained and I spotted Misty come up the stairs, Togepi in her arms.

"Have you been able to figure out anything about the G-S ball yet?" She questioned but Professor oak shook his head sadly.

"Nothing so far." Tracey answered as the screen blinked with question marks.

"I'm totally stumped." He told us honestly and Misty blinked in surprise.

"Wow, if you can't solve the mystery and Professor Ivy couldn't solve it then…" Tracey gently tapped her on the shoulder and they both turned to see Brock huddled in the corner. Oops, slip of the tongue.

"You know, I could always try…"

"No." Professor Oak said to me and I growled.

"But why not?" I answered, standing upright. "I mean, I connected with the egg didn't I? Why can't I try it with this G-S ball? It's worth a shot at least!" I tried to argue but Professor Oak got up and walked away, arms planted behind his back which told me that no matter how much I tried to argue, I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"This gift of yours is too bizarre to properly understand. If you use it in the wrong way then you could possibly endanger yourself and other Pokémon should you attempt anything. Without proper training then there is no way for you to control what happens." He answered me, giving a stern look. "I have told you not to meddle with this and my word is final on the matter." Slowly I clenched my fists, trying to keep my cool.

"You're saying I should just ignore this ability I have? Not even do anything to try and improve and harness its true potential? What kind of advice is that?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. "What I can do is amazing, and although I've only been able to manage it once or twice I'm sure I can make it work. It could really help you with your research!"

"I said _no_." Professor Oak said, keeping his tone level but his eyes were beginning to blaze. With a sigh I looked away, relenting.

"Fine." Ash jumped in front of us, waving his arms to get Professor Oak's attention.

"Where'd Gary go?" He wanted to know, rather desperately it seems.

"I thought you knew all about it." Professor Oak answered as he picked up the G-S ball. "It seems my grandson has decided to head out west to enter the Johto league." He explained and Ash blinked.

"Johto? What's that?"

"Oh it's a very challenging league. Trainers have to compete and win battles and badges at a number of gyms in the western territories to qualify for the championship. Gary's planning to battle as many other trainers as he can. He hopes with all the experience he gets, he'll become an even stronger trainer." I saw the gleam in Ash's eye and knew instantly what he had planned.

"Hey guys, how about some fresh air?" Brock suggested, finally coming around. "I think we all need to clear our heads and think for a while. Right Ash?"

"Right." He nodded so together we walked out of the lab and a little distance further, gazing out across the town. There was a long time of silence where I knew everyone was thinking deeply and to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking either.

I loved it here at the lab and back home with my parents, but honestly all I could think about was going out on another journey to see more Pokémon and learn about them. Johto seemed like a great place to go for exactly that, new Pokémon and new challenges, what could go wrong?

"I need to do that." Ash suddenly announced and we all looked at him as he turned to face us. "If I'm going to become a Pokémon Master then I have to battle with the best, so I'm going to try for this Johto League!" Pikachu leaped up onto his shoulder and Ash smiled. "I know we can make it Pikachu. I will become a Pokémon Master. I just have to start training as hard as I can."

"That's right Ash, ever since the Orange League, you've been getting a little lazy." Instantly Ash retaliated, angered at Misty's snide remark which made me giggle.

"I have not been getting lazy!"

"Well if you haven't been lazy then how come you lost your battle with Gary?" She questioned and I gave a shrug.

"She has a point Ash." He glared at me then gripped his hat.

"Not you too!" Tracey quickly stepped in, laughing nervously as he tried to settle us down.

"Come on now you guys, let's not fight!" Brock arched an eyebrow, arms folded across his chest as he shook his head slightly.

"I guess I should have known you two wouldn't get along without me." He sighed and both Misty and Ash glowered at him.

"What are you talking about Brock?" They demanded together so Brock explained.

"With me around you'll start training right, eating right and fighting right. Just like you used to." Ash blinked, slowly processing things in his head until it all clicked.

"Ugh…you mean…"

"Yup! Brock's back!" He declared, slinging an arm around Ash then pointed to the east. "We're headed for new adventures, new challenges, new achievements, my friends…we're heading west!" Exhaling softly with a giggle I shook my head. Gotta love Brock.

"That sounds fun Brock but uh…west is that way." Misty pointed in the opposite direction Brock was pointing in and he paused before pulling her in close too.

"Right, but whatever direction we take we're headed for action!" He answered easily then together, he and Ash struck a punching pose I had taught them a long time ago. Ah that's so sweet, they remembered! Even Pikachu jumped down and joined in.

"Pikachu!" Stepping forwards I placed my hands on my hips.

"And you'll have an extra pair of hands to dig in when the going gets tough." I said, smiling at them. "Because Ruby's tagging along west with the rest of you!"

"Alright! That's great!" Ash cheered, punching the air as Misty smiled.

"I'll bring my own map." She announced and I laughed as Ash folded his arms and shot her a look.

"Not that you could read it." Instantly we were met with the famous Misty temper, spiking over one hundred and fifty degrees of rage as she towered over Ash.

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY, YOU STILL OWE ME A NEW BIKE!"

"Wargh run for it!" He yelled and bolted back to the lab with Misty chasing him down all the way, shouting after him as Brock, Tracey and I just laughed as they abandoned us.

"Well, looks like things are going back to the way they used to be." Brock mused and I nodded my head.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited, let's get going already!" I called, racing forwards and waved a hand for them to follow. "Come on guys! Let's go-go-go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Once I had called my parents and told them where I was going I was all set to go. We crowded outside the lab where Professor Oak placed the G-S ball into Ash's hand. "I'm giving this back to you Ash." He told him. "I need you to help me find out more about it."

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion. "What do you want me to do with it Professor?" He asked so the professor smiled.

"Come with me for a moment Ash and I'll show you." So whilst the professor walked back inside with Ash I went around checking all of my equipment. Everyone else sat down to have cups of tea but I wanted to make sure that I was prepared for this journey, with plenty of supplies and ensuring that my stuff hadn't been chewed through by Snorlax.

Once I was satisfied everything was in order I packed it all away then head back through to see the others. "There you are Ruby, come on we have to head back now to tell my mom!" Ash said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "So let's hurry!"

"Slow it down Ash, there's still plenty of daylight left in the day." I said to him with a smile. "So cool it." He laughed, jumping from foot to foot as we all head on back to the Ketchum residence.

"I'm too excited to cool down! I'm all steamed up and ready to get going!" It was true, he practically ran all the way and only then did he manage to wind down a little because he'd blown off some of his energy. He stepped inside and wiped his feet on the mat, calling out to his mother. "Hey mom!" He led us through into the living room where we found Mrs Ketchum packing Ash's bag.

"It's us!" Brock called and Misty bounced forwards.

"Hello!"

"Hey Mrs Ketchum!" I waved with a smile as she looked up from her packing to beam at us proudly.

"Well I heard everything went well." She said to us and Mr Mime grinned.

"Mime!" Ash walked forwards, looking at his back in confusion before lifting his eyes back to his mom.

"What're you doing with my backpack?" He asked her and she answered back in that bright tone she always had, making me smile serenely as I took a seat next to Pikachu.

"I'm putting in some fresh you-know-what! I was just on the phone with professor Oak so I'm packing things up for you." She said as Mr Mime handed her some rope which she neatly placed into the bag for Ash before she zipped it up and handed it to him. "Here."

"Then…you know I'm leaving?" Ash questioned with a slightly guilty look on his face but Misty smiled optimistically.

"It'll be great! In the Johto League there'll be new trainers and new Pokémon and new everything." She assured Mrs Ketchum but then Brock suddenly jerked forwards and grabbed Mrs Ketchum's hands as he cried out in a loud voice.

"But don't worry! I know you're disappointed I'm leaving but Mr Mime will be able to fill in for me." He said and Mrs Ketchum blinked from the surprise of being sprung upon like that before she smiled.

"Well I better get to work in cooking a big bon voyage dinner in honour of this joyous occasion!" She declared and Ash frowned at her.

"You don't have to be _that_ happy."

"Aw come on Ash." Tracey smiled and both Misty and I nodded as we spoke together.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" We both looked at one another then giggled before I stood up. "Besides, we can't set out on the road without a proper send off and lots of food in our bellies to keep us going, so Mrs Ketchum to the rescue!" Mrs Ketchum chuckled, still smiling brightly.

"And of course I'll invite Professor Oak too. Brock? Would you mind running to the market for a few things?" She asked but Brock had already raced into the kitchen, thrown on his favourite pink frilled apron and had Mrs Ketchum shopping basket in his hand.

"Mrs Ketchum your wish is my command, just say the word and I'm at your command! Huh?" Brock looked as Mr Mime skipped past him. He bolted for the door and the two of them wrestled together to get out as Brock growled.

"I'll do it! After tomorrow, she's all…yours!" The door burst open and the two of them raced out together and head towards the market.

"That's scary." Ash said as the rest of us just stared after them.

"The worst part…they forgot my shopping list." Mrs Ketchum blinked then turned to her son with a smile. "Hurry back." Ash yelped so I giggled and took the list.

"I'll go Mrs Ketchum. At least if I get the supplies they stand half a chance of returning home without being eaten first." I said notably to Ash who growled.

"Hey I could do it!" He argued but I shook my head, taking the list.

"Nuh uh! See you later! I'll be quick!" I called then raced out the door to catch up with the others. As I was running I stuffed the shopping list into my pocket, heading the back way to the market as it was faster and all downhill though it got a little off track.

I'd been running for a couple of minutes when I saw a figure up ahead. I kept on running since I wasn't able to see who it was but after a few moments, the figure turning into none other than Gary Oak. What was he still doing so close to town? I thought he left this morning.

Still running I was about to call out his name when he stopped and looked down. What was he doing? Had he dropped something? But that was when the ground gave way. "Gary!" I gasped, watching him tumble down before streaking forwards.

From the bushes Team Rocket leaped down with crowing laughter, looking down at the trap they had made, but they usually made those kind of traps for Ash so they could catch Pikachu, what are they up to now?

"Prepare for trouble you're a little slow to the chase!" Jessie crowed as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down.

"Make it double you've already lost the race." Before they could even think about carrying on with the rest of the motto, I called out.

"Hey! Why don't you old people pick on someone your own size?" Instantly Jessie turned into a nightmare of nature, glaring at me as she rose up and blasted fire from her mouth in a rage.

"Old? I'm not old you're just too young!" She yelled back at me but I ignored her.

"Leave Gary alone or you'll have to deal with me." I told them, clenching my fists and preparing to fight though I heard Gary's voice come down from below.

"Ruby don't! Just get out of here, I can take care of these clowns!" I didn't budge, watching as Jessie picked up a Pokéball.

"If it's playtime you want then meet my Pokémon. Go Arbok!"

"Weezing! Join the fun!" James answered and suddenly I was faced with two angry looking Pokémon. "Weezing, Tackle attack!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie added and both Pokémon faced me, turning their glares down so I gulped, however neither of them moved. Huh? Why weren't they attacking me? "Arbok didn't you hear me? Attack that girl this instant! She insulted me!" Carefully I stepped forwards and licked my lips as their faces grew sad and they looked desperately back at their masters, shaking their heads.

Wait, were they refusing to attack me? Why would they do that? I thought all Pokémon were obedient to their masters no matter who they were. Unless…unless they remember what I did for them all the way back on Pokémon Island. "Arbok? Weezing?" I questioned softly, lifting up a hand and Arbok turned to face me.

He blinked once then lifted his tail, flickering it under my chin and I giggled, letting my hand press into his face so I rubbed it gently, working my fingers into the areas that would relax him whilst lifting my other hand to touch Weezing.

"No you idiots! You're not meant to make friends with her! You're meant to attack!" I looked at Jessie smugly, placing my hands on my hips.

"I wouldn't count on it, you see these guys still remember how I helped them out on the island of the giant Pokémon. I don't think they're going to attack me seeing as they still feel pretty grateful." Meowth blinked in surprise as Arbok and Weezing spoke to him.

"It's true. They say they'll happily fight the twerpette's Pokémon but not her! They like and respect her too much and they're grateful for the way she took care of 'em when we all got separated."

"Ugh! Well stop being grateful!" Jessie bellowed back and James folded his arms, pouting.

"Well that's a total bore. You're no fun at all." From behind I noticed Gary start pulling himself up and out of the trap hole so I kept Team Rocket busy.

"Maybe they just like me more than you guys." I suggested, taking a step back and prepared to run. "I am prettier after all." This did the trick, Jessie practically blew the roof.

"I don't think so twerp! Nothing can compare to the natural brilliance of this face." She scoffed after her little outburst, taking a serene breath.

"You know, seeing as we have both the twerp's friends here, we might as well capture them both to get that Pikachu and all their other Pokémon to boot." Meowth suggested to James and Jessie who smirked.

"Genius Meowth."

"I like that idea." Jessie turned to me and arched an eyebrow. "Well, looks like you and your little boyfriend will get to spend a little more time together after all." I blinked in shock, staring at her.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I yelled at her as Gary finally stood up.

"Go Nidoqueen!"

"Go Charizard!" I answered, sending him forwards. Hey, I'm feeling a little hot tempered, so why not turn up the heat? Charizard rose up and spread his wings, roaring into the sky then stomped his foot down, facing the down at Team Rocket who quivered in their boots.

"Have you…grown?" James asked politely though his voice was still laced with fear. "You look…much bigger…than usual."

"I train my Pokémon well, I'll have you know." Then smirked. "Charizard, let's give Team Rocket a _warm_ farewell." I told him then pointed to Jessie and James. "Flamethrower."

"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!" I smiled to Arbok and Weezing and they nodded to me, going back to Team Rocket and let themselves back into their Pokéballs.

"Arbok! What are you doing? Get back out here and fight!" Jessie yelled but it was too late. Both Charizard and Nidoqueen let loose their attacks, powering down onto Team Rocket and the force exploded outwards, sending them shooting up into the air with wails of defeat.

"We're blasting out of here!" I chuckled, shaking my head before lifting a hand to rub Charizard's face as he lowered down to check I was okay.

"Good job Charizard." I smiled softly, leaning closer to hug his face and kiss his cheek. "You sure showed them."

"Rubes! Are you okay?" Gary asked as he ran over. "That Arbok and Weezing didn't attack you?" I shook my head, continuing to fuss over Charizard as he growled at Gary, warning him to stay a reasonable distance away from me.

"Not a scratch. Don't worry Gary, I'm fine. How about you? That looked like some fall."

"I'll be alright, it'll take more than that to take me down." I nodded my head then let go of Charizard, letting him stand up tall. Maybe I should let him fly me to the market. I'll be there and back much faster than if I ran and I've already been set back a couple of minutes. "Listen, Rubes, I was wondering…" He began slowly, lifting a hand and rubbed the back of his head the way his grandpa did whenever he couldn't think of what to say.

"No car or cheerleaders this time?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"No, I figured this time I'll do my travelling right. At least this way I'll get to battle more trainers and actually focus more on the journey rather than the end goal." I smiled proudly at him, taking a step forwards.

"That's great Gary, I'm glad you think about it like that." I told him then blushed ever so slightly. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to get some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Oh, well okay. I won't keep you." Gary said, stepping back away from me and I watched him as he shifted kind of uncomfortably. "It's just…I'm glad you're not hurt, Ruby." He told me and I blinked slightly in surprise.

"Uh…well I…really?" I babbled, unsure of how to reply. Glad I wasn't hurt? What was that supposed to mean.

"You take care now, okay?" He told me but then blinked. "Oh wait, I forgot. This is for you." He unslung his bag from his back and opened it up to pull something out, wrapped carefully in red cloth. "This was given to me by someone I met on my way back here. I figured you'd appreciate it more than I would." He answered with a dismissive shrug as I took it and carefully unwrapped it.

A wooden flute sat in my hand, one in better condition than my other one with swirling carvings cut into the side. It was very beautiful and I smiled, slinging the cloth over my shoulder and began to play a tune.

The mystical sound that vibrated out of it stunned even me as I closed my eyes and began to play, swaying slightly with the music. It was mellow and rich in tone though the pitch could rise higher and sail off into the sweetest of sounds. I was touched.

When I pulled it away from my lips I lifted my head and smiled to Gary who shrugged. "It's a Poké Flute, so depending on how you play it you can either attract or send Pokémon away from you." He said to me and I nodded my head in understanding. "My friend also said you could wake Pokémon up when they've been sent to sleep when you play the right song, so good luck figuring it all out."

"Gary it's…it's beautiful." I said to him, unable to think of what else I should say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said in a dismissing tone. "You just be careful out there, okay?" He said then turned around. "Later." I blinked.

"Gary wait!" I called after him, stretching out a hand and he stopped to look back, turning halfway. A slight red hue to my cheeks I smiled at him. "You take care! Don't make me come and rescue you again!" He smirked and nodded his head before turning and continuing to walk away. "Right Charizard, let's go!" I beamed, carefully wrapping up my new flute and placed it in my pack. "We need to get to the market!" Charizard nodded his head, letting me climb aboard then flew up into the air.

He stayed low for a moment, swooping forwards and with a rush of air we flew past Gary, making me laugh. "Charizard! You're just the biggest show off!" I said to him as he performed an arc in the air then turned towards the market.

I grabbed the stuff then flew back, making the time fly by faster. "Thanks for the ride Charizard, you're a real life saver." I told him as I jumped off his back with the shopping then took the two bags he'd carried for me. "You take a good rest now, you deserve it." I smiled as he rubbed my face affectionately, making me giggle before I returned him to his Pokéball.

"There you are!" Misty smiled as she opened the door. "That was fast. Did you fly on Charizard?" She asked, helping pick up some of the shopping as Tracey took the rest for me.

"Yeah, figured we'd all want to eat as soon as possible." I shrugged, smiling as I went inside with everyone else. And that was that. From then on it was total relaxation and happiness. We had dinner, talked about our exciting time ahead and even received new a Pokédex from Professor Oak which I instantly tucked away safely.

Once dinner was all finished up Brock and Mr Mime somehow managed to clean up between them and well camped out in the living room together for a sleepover. "I can't wait to meet all the new water Pokémon." Misty sighed dreamily as she stretched out on the sofa, her bed for the night and I leaned against it, checking on my mini tool case. It had been a present from dad for my eleventh birthday, complete with small scissors, flick up pen knife with tools and other useful items like a magnesium stick with igniter so I could start campfires.

"I can't wait to start training and battling again." Ash answered, turning over from his spot on the opposite sofa. "They'll be so many awesome Pokémon to see I just can't wait."

"Well, I can't wait to just get there." I answered, smiling as I put my things away. "All the places and people…it's going to be great! You sure you don't want to come with us Tracey?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No, I'd be much happier staying here to learn from Professor Oak and helping him out at the lab. With you go he'll need me to help keep things running smoothly." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Just remember to bring him cups of tea in the morning and coffee and in the afternoon, and please remind him to eat and if he doesn't, make sure you bring him something otherwise he'll forget." I told him. "And you'll keep me updated on the egg, right?" Tracey nodded his head.

"We'll take good care of it, don't worry." I worried slightly. With me gone what will happen to the egg? I'd already sat down with it and told it everything that was happening and I got the sense that it understood, however I just hoped it wouldn't fade away before I got back.

Taking a deep breath I settled down and snuggled into my sleeping bag, closing my eyes to sleep. Brock was already snoring away and one by one, we all went to sleep too, though I think Ash was the last of us to fall asleep as he was so psyched up and ready to go.

Well. New day, new adventure. Look out world, because Ruby Bates is coming your way!


End file.
